Speechless: Consolation
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: He was right. Everyone preferred to be around Yuki. She was the cute little kitten and I'm just the prickly porcupine. Of course Zero would prefer her! I felt Ichiru's hands on my shoulders as I sobbed pathetically.
1. Chapter 1

I will admit that today isn't my best day. I couldn't sleep very well last night and I couldn't walk in a straight line it seems. I couldn't hear them but I bet there are people laughing behind my back. I yawned and took another step forward into a wall. My folders, books and papers went flying and I so very nearly went into a temper tantrum. Nothing was going right.

"You need to make sure your papers are stuck down or safely in your folders to avoid losing them."

I slowly looked up and realised that the wall was actually a person. I blinked to clear my vision and frowned. Zero didn't normally talk like…oh, it was Ichiru. I blinked a couple of times and it was confirmed that it was indeed Ichiru, bell and all. He just smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked a lot like Zero right now and I've been avoiding him all morning. I simply crouched down and began collecting my things. He crouched with me and began helping me. Soon I was up on my feet, work back in my arms, and I gave a polite nod to Ichiru to say thank you. I tried to scoot around him but he blocked my path again.

"You should be more careful."

I glared at him. Gee, why do you care?

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

I felt my heart ache and I gave him the strongest backhand I could muster. He staggered and I turned my heel and ran off. I felt my eyes sting as I sprinted off, ignoring the hushed whispers from the gossiping girls. I ran straight home to blink out the little tears and put my stuff away. I nearly flipped my desk, I just felt so angry. Maybe I had overreacted? I mean, no-one knows that I have lost my voice, not a lot of people are aware that I am supposed to be on voice rest… Where do I have to stand on Ichiru anyway? My thoughts wandered to Zero and I flopped down onto my bed. Ichiru let his parents die and have Zero turned. Zero must hate him beyond forgiveness. I'm pretty sure I'd never forgive Yuki if something similar happened with us.

"Mana?"

I looked up at the door when Yuki knocked and wandered in.

"Are you alright?"

I just gave her a thumbs up and pointed to my throat. She smiled and shook her head.

"Crossover is soon."

Joy. I nodded and she walked out. I couldn't help the little glare at her back for a while but it faded quickly. Guilt clutched at me. Nothing is Yuki's fault. I lay back on my bed, shifting so that my head was cushioned by my pillows. I rubbed my neck, staring up at the ceiling. How did I lose my voice? I was on voice rest; I didn't really strain it yesterday apart from speaking to Zero. How long was this going to be for? I couldn't even whimper my distress. I lay there, wallowing in my misery for a good minute or two before gathering myself up and getting ready for crossover.

* * *

"Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

Oh. My. God. Shut up!

"Shiki-senpai!"

Shut up, shut up, shut up…

"Kaname-senpai!"

I winced as a chorus of screams erupted from behind me. That's it. I'll be living my life with no voice and no hearing. It's settled. I'll just become a hermit in the mountains and survive on what nature throws at me. I'll leave a note to have someone throw a memorial service for me in seven years and presume I'm dead. I glared at Kuran waltzed by, flashing that faux smile and left for the classrooms. Then Shiki came. …And stopped right in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as he glanced at me. He had never done this before, what gives? He looked me up and down and smiled. That's right, he smiled. This guy has a stroke, someone get him away from me.

"You're Mana, is that right?"

I just stared at him coldly. Why would he care? He just chuckled.

"Yes, you are Mana."

He walked off and I glared at his back. When he disappeared into the building I turned to the girls who were in their clusters, whispering excitedly under their breaths. I coughed and they just looked at me briefly. I tapped my wrist and one of them sneered.

"You're not so scary when you're quiet, you know that?"

I glowered at her.

"Eh, careful, she'll get violent if we say the wrong thing."

"Yeah, poor Ichiru-kun."

I rolled my eyes, snorting derisively.

"Lover's spat, was it?"

I bit down on my tongue and slowly glanced at she who had the nerve to make such a comment. She wasn't fazed.

"You lost your chance with Zero so you turned to the twin, right?"

My mind turned blank as I just stared at her in disbelief. Lover's spat? Lost chance? Twin? Zero? I knew my voice was gone but my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. What kind of rumours have these bitches been spreading?! I was getting angrier and angrier, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

"Oh, oh, we're not too wrong aren't we?"

"Yes, silence does mean she has something to hide."

I was seeing red and before I knew it, I had snatched someone's phone. I raised my arm and threw it down onto the stone, probably breaking it beyond repair. The owner screamed in despair as I opened my mouth to scream my frustration. But all that came was a gust of air and I began coughing. My eyes were stinging and I took off into the woods. I ran to my favourite tree and began climbing. I climbed to the near top, where I could find the highest branch that could support my weight. My nose was running as I cried my eyes out, staining my jacket when I used it to clean my face. It was gross and it kept on coming. I coughed and rubbed my eyes until they were sore. I don't know how long I was up there for but the sun set. I knew I needed to go down, grab a quick dinner then patrol and make sure those pesky, egotistical, deluded little, little…bitches aren't around to snap more photos of the Night Class. And I will not hold back, I'll whip them until their skin is so fucking raw, it'll be like looking at the uncooked steak in the freezer!

I took in a deep breath to try and calm down. Why couldn't I control my emotions anymore? It's not fair, I've never had trouble like this before! It's at times like this that I should release the stress into poetry or a short story detailing the unfortunate massacre at Cross Academy. I smiled at the thought. Yes, a whole massacre of the female population, perhaps the whole of the Night Class too. I could chop someone up and feed them to White Lily, maybe stab someone with a pen, oh, what about poisoning someone's lunch? I grinned maliciously at the thought. I began to feel better so made my way back down the tree.

"You should be more discrete in your outbursts, you had your sister and my brother worried sick."

And happy time is over. I landed on the grass and glared at Ichiru through the dark. He just stood there and I began walking off.

"Are you going straight home? Where Yuki and Nii-san are?"

I stopped to a halt and began picturing how Ichiru would be murdered. I glared at him again, silently asking what he wanted. If he wanted another backhand, I would be happy to give him another one. Or maybe a whipping? I fingered Pearl Beauty's handle thoughtfully. It would be nice to get in one tiny strike.

"Something happened."

Things happen all the time.

"It's caused you stress that you can't handle."

Well done, genius, would you like me to grade you with an A? Tough luck, you get a C-!

"And you can't speak."

My stomach dropped. I whipped Pearl Beauty out and cracked her. Ichiru dodged and he just smirked to my frustration. My eyes were stinging again as he came closer.

"Poor little Mana," he purred "Big sister got the man before you could confess."

I bared my teeth as I began to feel more and more like a caged animal that had been backed into a corner.

"Then again, I think he prefers Yuki with her warmer temperament."

Oh he is getting it! I raised my arm again with Pearl Beauty and saw his muscles brace. But I dropped it, all strength left me. To my surprise, and probably Ichiru's, I dropped my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I cried into his shirt. He was right. Everyone preferred to be around Yuki because she was all smiles and easier to approach. She was the cute little kitten that everyone wanted to play with and I'm just the prickly porcupine left in the corner with its own devices. Of course Zero would prefer her! I felt Ichiru's hands on my shoulders as I sobbed pathetically. It just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

We're just sitting here. You know, nothing suspicious here. Two people who may have crossed paths at a time of conflict just sitting in the woods whilst it's dark. Yep…

…

…

…

I feel very uncomfortable. He's just staring at me. No quips, no insults, he's just sitting there next to me, staring at me. If he stays there any longer, his body might freeze up and he'll turn into a statue. I don't even know why I'm here, I should really get back home…

…

…

…

I can't be bothered to stand up. He shifted slightly and I tensed up immediately, snapping my head to him, alert as a bunny. He froze at my sudden movement and just smirked, shifting so he was in a more comfortable position. I narrowed my eyes and just glared, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. Yes, Mana, just glare him away, he'll go away eventually. Glare away, it's one of the best skills you have in your itinerary…

…

…

…

WHY THE FUCK IS THIS SO AWKWARD?! Come on, voice! I'm sorry for overusing, just come back so I can break the silence, yell at him and throw in some swearing and I promise, no more rehearsals that are over an hour long! I flinched as he raised his hand and plucked off a leaf that had settled on my head. I glared at him again before going back to sulk mode, dropping my head to my arms over my knees.

"Isn't it worrying that your sister hasn't even come searching for you?"

What are you getting at there, buddy?

"Here in the dark, getting cold…still need to do some crying?"

My fist hit his palm at that last remark. My tears are gone, I'm done crying. It's stupid to cry over boys anyway, I said I'm DONE crying, you can't see my face, I'm not crying! I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ichiru pulled me closer to him and I glared up at his face. My eyes were a little sore from the crying from earlier, probably a little clouded and it was dark so I don't know what his expression was. What startled me was that he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I know what it's like to have my older sibling be the favoured one."

I stared at him. Was he being sympathetic? But why? What did he have to gain?

"We have quite a bit in common, don't you think?"

His eyes reminded me of Zero but they looked so much…gentler. I tried to pull away but didn't get far. I was left kneeling awkwardly on the grass as he squeezed my wrists.

"You shouldn't bottle things up. I can be a good listener."

I glowered with all my might at him.

"…Or whatever the equivalent of that phrase is when there is no voice to listen to."

I yanked myself away from him and got up to my feet. Before I could walk far, he had grabbed me again and stopped me.

"Consider it. We don't have to be enemies."

We don't have to be friends either, _buddy_. I yanked away again and stormed off into the darkness. I only realised I had been going in the wrong direction when I appeared in front of the school building. With Kuran loitering around at the entrance. Goodbye!

"Mana!"

I'm not here!

"Mana, watch o-"

I ran straight into a tree and squashed my nose into my face. I stumbled back, holding my nose to try and contain the blood and saw out of the corner of my eye Kuran was closing in on me. Blood…vampire…FUCK! I stepped out of the way of the tree I had run into and began running again. Why was nothing going right? Just for five minutes, can I have Lady Luck on my side for once? Apparently not because I ran into a person as I continued down my escape route. I looked up, half-expecting Ichiru or Zero but no. It was Shiki. I hopped back immediately as his eyes lit up red.

"You shouldn't be wandering around with so much…"

He trailed off and I whipped Pearl Beauty out, cracking once to warn him off. I glared at him, there was something majorly off.

"Mana!"

And there was Kuran.

"Kaname-sama, is everything alright?"

And there is the rest of the Night Class. I cracked Pearl Beauty again and they stayed away from me but they were still circling me. I glowered again. Why have you damned me, Lady Luck?

"…I'm taking Mana back home, she injured herself."

No, you are not! I braced Pearl Beauty and glared at Kuran as he neared me. The Night Class shifted and I couldn't have wished any more for my voice right then and there. I scoured the surroundings and began edging towards the direction of home. I glanced over my shoulder and sternly glared at Ruka and Kain. They shifted and moved to the side.

"A young lady all on her own?" Shiki purred as I turned to walk off, still holding my nose with one hand "Not very safe."

CRACK! Damn, I missed him. The Night Class backed off again and I turned around, flouncing off.

"Mana, I insist…"

I raised my hand again to crack my whip and Seiren caught my wrist. She looked on edge from being close to me and my blood. Hey, lady, no need to be so close. Get off.

"I can escort her."

Oh will this nightmare ever end? Ichiru appeared out of the darkness, katana on his back. I won't ask about where he got that in such a short amount of time but I will ask about Zero and Yuki, shouldn't they be on patrol now?! And come on, Zero, I know I'm not Yuki but if I spill my blood, wouldn't you be a _little_ concerned if you scented it?! Kuran didn't seem pleased but the Night Class were backing off. Ichiru approached me.

"You'd rather let a human take you home, right?"

Actually I'd rather go by myself. But I don't think I had much of a say. Pun not intended. I glanced at the vampires and turned to him, nodding firmly. He just smirked.

"You should go back to class," he said to the Night Class.

"It's after curfew for Day Class," Kuran replied.

Ichiru just shrugged and we walked off towards home.

"You owe me one."

I elbowed him sharply. He coughed out a chuckle and I fumed. We eventually arrived home and Ichiru grabbed my wrist before I could go in.

"Can I come in?"

I shook my head. He shrugged and backed off.

"See you tomorrow then."

He walked away and I put Pearl Beauty away. I let myself in and Kaien was on the scene.

"My poor baby Mana is bleeding!"

I sighed. Peace is a stranger to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I weaved my way through the crowd, heading straight for the classroom and sliding into my seat at the back of the classroom. At the time my books made contact with the desk, the bell rung, the teacher approached the podium and everyone else went to their seats. Leaving me on my own, at the back and with an ideal view of the classroom so I could see where who was. Perfect. I scanned the class, Ichiru was at the front row, far away, brilliant and Yuki… I spied the back of my sister with her new squeeze a row away and brought my satchel out. I pulled my small whiteboard out. I snatched one of these from one of the classrooms. This is going to be useful. Once I looked up after setting my stuff, Ichiru was looking up at me, a faux innocent smile on his face. I glared him down, he just smirked and turned away. I rolled my eyes, what's up with him?

* * *

I managed to grab Yuki before she could disappear to get lunch.

"Mana!" she turned and smiled and I dragged her to a quiet area of the school "M-Mana?"

I scoured the area before turning back to her. I waggled the pen in my hand and tapped the whiteboard in the other.

"Oh, you're still on voice rest?"

It's the third day, at most I might be off voice rest for like another week. Or at this rate, the rest of my life. I wrote down to ask where she had been last night. She looked confused at first and shrugged.

"Well, I went on patrol, met with Zero at the end then went back home. What about you, Mana? You just ran off…"

She was hiding something and I could see exactly what it was. I pulled her collar to the side and exposed her bandage for a few moments until she batted my hand away. She had a blush on her cheeks and I suspected there was something else that happened after the feeding.

"You always see right through me…"

Probably because I am not too busy having a tongue stuck down my throat. I took in a deep breath. Happy thoughts, Mana, happy thoughts. I just gave her a firm look and she shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, he was just thirsty and…"

Oh for the love of! I hissed and she jumped. She looked really guilty now and I wrote a short, but sharp, _what if he drains you to death next time?!_

"He wouldn't."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's Zero."

Still raised.

"He wouldn't hurt me."

It's staying up there.

"Mana, you know he won't do that."

It's not moving. Yuki looked more bashful and I sighed, erasing my message and I confronted her about their relationship. She went even more red and looked at me.

"He…I…"

I waited patiently as she got her words in order.

"Mana, you shouldn't listen to the rumours that the girls spread, that's what got you upset…"

I started writing at the word rumour and interrupted her sentence by showing the message _Don't lie to me_ but she was still floundering. I eventually confessed that I had stumbled upon them kissing. She dropped her hands and looked at me…sympathetically?

"We're testing the waters."

Testing the waters?! Full on kissing isn't testing the waters, you've only ever been interested in Kuran and is there even anything other than his affection for you in this relationship?! Yuki could probably tell that my face wasn't one of approval. Something stank. I eventually wrote one more message.

 _Good Luck_.

I walked off, not wanting to confront the issue any further. I went straight back to the classroom. I had packed a lunch for myself, I preferred eating my own food over the food the school provided. I had just opened the box when suddenly…

"Mmm, mind if I have some?"

For fuck's sake, why?! I glared over my shoulder at Ichiru as he just smirked then settled himself next to me.

"I didn't pen you for a person that could cook," he hummed.

Oi, I may act like a bitch but even bitches have skills, bitch. I edged away from him and began picking and eating the vegetables first.

"It does smell delicious."

Get your own lunch.

"Not even one tiny bite?"

Mate, I might just castrate you on the spot if you touch _my_ food.

"Cranky, is it that time of the month?"

He caught my fist again but I managed to put enough force to push it back a couple of inches. He just smirked.

"You're too easy to tease."

Does he ever shut up? He was still eying the bento when it was nearly finished and I raised an eyebrow. I quickly wrote on the whiteboard asking why he didn't go and get food from the cafeteria.

"Food here isn't exactly tasty."

He isn't wrong but urgh. I motioned for him to cup his hands. When he did I dumped the last piece of salmon in them. He looked surprised as I cleaned the box away.

"Thank you."

Don't mention it, now get back to your seat. He didn't budge after eating the salmon so I, civilly as possible mind you, wrote down to ask him to move.

"Mmm…nope."

 _WHY NOT?!_ He laughed after I had scribbled that whilst screaming it in my head. The bell rung and he leaned on the desk.

"Free this weekend?"

None of your business.

"We should hang out."

We should not.

"Just for an hour or so. Walk around town, maybe see if there's anything fun to do."

Not on your life.

"I know you're free. You won't be able to rehearse for the talent show…"

Whoa, hey, buddy, how would you know that I've signed up to be an act in the talent show?

"I heard you rehearse before you…needed to go on voice rest."

I clicked my tongue thoughtfully. I suppose I was singing pretty loudly that evening…

"Yuki and Nii-san probably have plans, why don't we have some of our own?"

Because you irritate the fuck out of me. He laughed before grabbing my pen and board. I tried to snatch them back but he turned around again with something written on the board.

 _Mystery Clue will have released their new album by Saturday. Meet at 12:30 at your place? We'll buy the album, grab a bite to eat and get to know each other better._

I glowered at him suspiciously. It was tempting, Mystery Clue are my favourite band. Maybe he was taking a stab in the dark with this guess but it's so convenient how they just happen to release an album on the day when he wants to hang out with me. He was giving me an expectant look and I wiped the board clean.

 _One_ _hour_.

He beamed.

 _It's a date_.

CLUNK! BOOMMFF!

"Cross, is everything OK up there?"

I held my board up ( _Everything is fine_ ) to the teacher as everyone turned around to see what was going on. Meanwhile Ichiru was on the floor, out of sight, nursing where I had hit him with the whiteboard.


	4. Chapter 4

The second it turned twelve thirty I saw Ichiru approaching the house. I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door before Kaien could jump me with a shopping list or questions. I stormed past the younger Kiryu twin before he could open his mouth. We were just outside the gates that would lead us onto the street when he yanked my arm to get me to stop.

"Good afternoon, eager to spend time with me?"

I huffed before taking a deep breath. I turned to him, whipped my little notepad out (whiteboard doesn't fit in this tiny bag) with a pencil and began scribbling down my response.

 _Eager to get this over with_.

"Your handwriting is so messy when you're angry, it's kind of cute."

He ducked when I tried to hit the smug look off his face. I stuffed the notepad away into the bag and marched off into the street. Ichiru followed after me but I paid him no mind. We were just going down to the shops, grabbing a CD and going back home. This was just to amuse him because frankly, I had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave me alone if I had denied him. He yanked me back again after we reached town and I glared up at him. He just gave me a friendly smile…and slid his hand down to grasp mine. I tried to yank my hand out of his grip but he pulled me closer.

"It's crowded. Wouldn't want to get lost."

There are ways to stay together without holding hands! Plus I can't write in my notepad with just one hand. I might have only realised that last fact after struggling with my bag whilst he dragged me through the crowds. Seriously, why was the zip so fiddly with this damn thing?! And this isn't the worst part. People are fucking staring. I glared at them as I recognised some faces from the school and other couples that were also holding hands. I swear, I'm going to combust from either rage or embarrassment. Mana Cross does not hold hands with perceived enemies! I winced as Ichiru squeezed tighter when I struggled more. I only succeeded in wrenching myself away once we had reached the music store. He still just smiled at me whilst I walked in, heading straight to the new releases.

I found a spare pair of headphones, selected the album I wanted to listen to and basically cut myself off from the world. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the first song that began playing. It was after the second chorus that Ichiru shook my shoulder and grabbed my attention.

"Can I listen?"

I blinked slowly. Huh, maybe he did like Mystery Clue. I shrugged, offering the headphones. He leaned in and twisted one of the ear pieces around to press his ear to. He stared at me as I gave him a bewildered look. Eventually I leaned back in, pressing the other ear piece to my ear and I accidentally caught his gaze.

 _"Even if you turn away…"_

…

 _"…even if you break my heart for the thousandth time…"_

…

…

 _"…I'll always be there, I will love you for eternity…"_

…

…

…

DAMN THESE LYRICS! I pulled away as the song faded into a musical break and I turned to the shelf, taking a copy of the album and stalked off to the cashier. I had turned away to get my purse from my bag but there were bills being passed in front of me.

"Come again," the cashier smiled as Ichiru took the bag, grabbed my hand (bastard) and dragged me out.

I tried steering him back towards the school but he was stronger and began dragging me to a restaurant. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"We have eating and getting to know one another left on the agenda," he grinned and I began digging my heels "We have forty-five minutes left, come on!"

He is strong! I stumbled after him as he pulled me along the streets until we arrived at a quaint restaurant, not very crowded but there were still witnesses.

"Table for two?" the waitress greeted us.

Ichiru nodded and we were given a table at the window. We got given the menus and I couldn't help but glance at the bag with the album.

"You'll get it when we go back to the school."

I glared at the menu, drumming my fingers impatiently as I scanned through what dishes were available. I eventually wrote down what I wanted on the notepad, ripped the page out and pushed it to Ichiru. I sat back and replayed the song from earlier in my head, analysing the lyrics, considering the tune, et cetera.

"You really love music, don't you?"

I hadn't even realised that I was drumming my fingers to a certain rhythm until I looked up at Ichiru's comment and saw him gazing at them. I pulled my hand away, sat back and waited for the waitress to come and get our order. Ichiru couldn't keep quiet.

"Do you play any instruments?"

I looked at him before grabbing my pencil and notepad.

 _I know basic piano and I like to experiment with the electric keyboard that I have_.

"The song I overheard you singing, I haven't heard it before."

I stared at him long and hard before writing in a slightly smaller font.

 _I wrote it._

His eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"You clearly don't write for your voice. I could hear you couldn't hit those notes."

I slouched with a sulk. Yeah, Zero told me that. I don't need you lecturing me on what to sing or not. The waitress came and went with our orders as I stared at the window, feeling quite bored.

"Do you enjoy cooking?"

I shrugged.

"I would like to try a full bento box made by you."

Ha, don't push your luck. I shook my head and Ichiru tilted his head.

"OK, I'll just hang around waiting for scraps," he grinned.

Oh, you are not hanging around me. I scribbled this down and Ichiru grinned wider.

"And who are you to stop me?"

I used the next three pages to get into some gory details about how I would castrate, grill then force feed him his junk. He just laughed as he leafed through the pages, glancing up at me with a smirk.

"With a straight face like that, one could mistake you for a psychopath."

I sat back again and stared out of the window, hoping he would take the hint and shut up.

"How long were you scheduled to be on voice rest?"

I give him too much credit. I took a moment to think before scribbling down my answer. I was given at least seven to ten days. Ichiru nodded, looking serious.

"And you can't whisper or make a small sound at all?" he frowned and I shook my head "Even now, when it's been given a bit of rest since last time?"

I shook my head again and ducked my head. I was beginning to feel really upset with this topic. The thought that I might never talk, sing or shout was really upsetting. I don't even know why my voice is gone. Maybe I'm over worrying, maybe after the voice rest period my voice will come back. It was quiet until the waitress came with our orders. Then Ichiru was off again.

"Mana, there is no need to treat me as the opposition."

I snapped, placing my chopsticks down and grabbing the notepad. I began writing down, reminding him about where his actions got Zero and what nearly happened to Yuki. It shut him up for a bit. I ate half of my dish until he spoke up.

"You wouldn't mind me keeping these notes, would you?"

I probably gave him quite the incredulous look because he smirked again.

"I can just hear the tone and contempt in every word, it's amusing."

Weirdo. I shrugged, I wasn't going to use them again, and he began putting the notes away in his pockets.

"It's real cute as well."

 _No-one will be able to find your body if you dare associate that word with me again._

He laughed again.

"Too cute."

He winced as I crushed his toes with my heel under the table. The waitress came to our table to clear away our plates.

"Would you like our couple's ice cream?"

Couple's ice cream, what?!

"That would be lovely," Ichiru smiled before I could profusely refuse on my notepad.

She giggled and sauntered off and I gave the deadliest glower I could muster.

"What is it?" he asked with a faux-innocent smile.

 _We are not a couple._

"Pity, I'm sure she thinks we're suited for each other."

 _Like a polar bear in a desert_.

He barked out another laugh before snatching that page off the notepad. I just stared at him and he grinned, reading through my writing. The ice cream came eventually and was set in the middle of the table. Ichiru asked for the bill as I eyed the dessert, twirling my spoon idly.

"You don't like ice cream?"

 _I don't normally eat sweet things._

He hummed before dipping his spoon into the ice cream then offering it to me.

"Say 'ah'~!"

…

…

…

My hand couldn't have been faster.

 _We are **not** a couple!_

Ichiru grinned.

"Open wide~!"

I tapped my pencil on the written sentence.

"Mana, come on~!"

The pencil became blurred as I continued to glare furiously at Ichiru whilst tapping the notepad like no tomorrow.

"Ah~!"

Oh for fuck's sake! I leaned forward and consumed the melting ice cream on his spoon. His face lit up as I glared, slowly swallowing the ice cream. He then gave me an expectant look and I tapped the pencil again. It was a bit too hard and it snapped. I also felt something snap in my head as I tossed it at him. It hit him on the head and fell to the floor. He blinked before ducking his head.

"My apologies."

I blinked in surprise. He apologised? He dipped his spoon into the ice cream and began eating. The bill came and he took it before I could.

"My treat," he said as he lowered the spoon "You might want to finish that off."

I dipped my spoon into the ice cream as he got out his wallet. He put some money into the bill and I watched as it got taken away then returned with change. I began feeling just a little bit guilty, I'm not sorry for anything believe me, so I scooped the rest of the ice cream into one spoonful and offered it to him. He looked surprised but smiled after a moment. He grabbed my hand and brought the spoon forward, eating the ice cream with a happy look. Not like the smug or arrogant happy kind of look but genuinely happy…

…

…

"Mana, you're blushing."

I dropped the spoon, raised my other hand and he ducked to avoid my slap. He laughed as he got up and dragged me out. I expected us to go back to the school but Ichiru ended up leading me to a different shop.

"Wait here."

He left me standing out in the street. I should take the opportunity to run off. But then again he's got the album. But I still have my money, I could just nip into the music store on the way home to get another copy and just disappear and hope Ichiru will take the hint to leave me alone. But as I thought this, Ichiru came out with a small box of pencils and a bigger notepad.

"They were out of small ones," he said with a shrug as he handed them to me.

I nodded to say thank you and he grabbed my hand again. I tugged away, the crowds had thinned out since midday but he still gripped it tightly.

"You look tired," he said as he stopped at the fountain "Let's take a rest."

I shook my head no but he was already dragged me to the nearest free bench and sitting me down. He was right, I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I yawned as he leaned back.

"You can take a quick nap if you need to," he said "Or just let your feet rest for a while. Those shoes don't look comfortable, you…"

I remember closing my eyes at that point.

* * *

By the time I woke up, I realised that my head was cushioned and an arm was wrapped around me.

"You OK?"

I thought, for a fleeting moment, that it was Zero that I was cuddled up to. But after staring at him for a while, I realised that it was Ichiru and I don't know if I was able to hide my disappointment or not.

"We should get back."

At that point, I was too sleepy to protest with the hand holding. The walk back to the school woke me up though. We stopped outside my home and he finally handed the album to me, the notepad and pencils inside the same bag.

"I had a nice time."

Ichiru looked really sincere, it caught me off guard. He finally let my hand go and turned away.

"See you on Monday."

He was walking off and I stopped him.

 _Thank You_.

He stared at my note before taking it.

"I felt a little warmth there."

Oh no you didn't.

"We should do this again."

Oh-ho, no we should not. He grinned and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

…

…

…

SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL HIM! I couldn't scream as he bolted off, probably sensing my wrath. I threw all the hand gestures I knew at his retreating back.

"I'll be expecting some lunch on Monday!"

No you will not! I found a rock and lobbed it at him, not that it did any good, he was out of sight by then. I was still steaming as I turned and walked into the house.

"Oh, Mana~!"

I froze as Kaien skipped towards me.

"Welcome back."

His glasses glinted knowingly as he placed his hands on his back.

"So…who's your boyfriend?"

 _He's not my boyfriend._

"So you _were_ out with someone then!"

Shit.

 _He owed me._

"You're blushing~!"

 _Look, he just bought me something to make-up for ruining my work earlier this week._

"Uh-huh, it took him three hours to do that then?"

Three hours?! I dared to glance at the clock and my stomach dropped as I saw it had just turned four. I stared at Kaien before bolting upstairs.

"Mana is in love~!" he began singing at the top of his voice.

"Chairman, would you keep it down?!"

I heard Zero's voice downstairs and ran faster. I really didn't want to see him. Not for a long while at least.


	5. Chapter 5

The rumours. The rumours. Why can't the girls talk quietly? I don't want to hear the gossip concerning me. I rested my head against my desk, wanting nothing more than to disappear whilst the girls chattered about their day out in town.

"And we were coming out of there and you'll never guess what we saw!"

Oh shut up.

"Mana Cross cuddled up to Ichiru Kiryuu!"

Kill me.

"No way!"

"You sure?!"

"I personally thought it was Mana with Zero."

My stomach clenched. Heh, if only.

"No, no, Zero has the hots for Yuki."

"Besides, Ichiru has longer hair than Zero. And it was him snuggled up to Mana."

"Who would have thought she would have had a tender side?"

They jumped when my pencil bounced off their desk and hit the head of the student in front of them. I glowered as they turned and spotted me. I had scribbled on my whiteboard.

 _Imply that I'm tender again and I will find the biggest spiders to put in your bedrooms._

They were quiet for a moment.

"That's cute!"

"She is such a tsundere!"

That's it, I'm going spider hunting! I gave them a glower, placed the board down and continued to wish that I could disappear. The girls continued to chatter away for a good solid five minutes until they suddenly hushed up. Rather suspiciously…

"Good morning, Mana!"

Fuck! I shot straight up and wrote on my whiteboard.

 _Go away_

"Aw," Ichiru gave a fake pout before sitting down next to me "And I was so looking forward to seeing you."

The girls giggled as I glared at him, tapping the board again.

"No."

I'm having some déjà vu here. I furiously tapped the board as Ichiru just sat there with that smug smirk.

"You don't like me being here? You can go."

Fine! I immediately packed away my things and moved to a different seat in the back row, as far away as possible. But as soon as I sat down, the bastard got up and followed me. I remember my mouth opening and closing as I tried to think of a protest but remembered I lacked a voice and that this was Zero's annoying twin we were dealing with. He sat down next to me and I felt like grinding my teeth.

"Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles early."

He caught the textbook I tried to slam onto his head. The teacher came in and I withdrew, lying my head on the desk and stewing in my newly acquired headache.

* * *

Lunch time. I felt like a target with the way Ichiru was studying me as I reached for my satchel. He gave me a look that seemed to be a cross between a puppy and a spoilt child. I tried to counter it with my glare. It didn't work, if anything he widened his eyes. I nearly snorted, so this is what Zero would look like if he wanted to try to be cute. Ichiru watched intently as I opened my satchel and brought out my bento box. He was still staring at me expectantly and I reluctantly pulled out the last minute batch of sushi maki rolls and dumped the smaller container in front of him. He looked genuinely surprised.

"You actually made something."

I ignored him whilst starting my lunch.

"No soy sauce?"

Nope.

"Or wasabi?"

I'm not your personal chef! He chuckled and leaned in way too close.

"Thank you."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and just focused on my lunch.

"You're blushing."

I'm coming down with a fever, just leave me alone! I turned away from him fully and he laughed again.

"You're like an urchin. Prickly on the outside but oh so delicate on the inside."

What is it with everyone and commenting about my behaviour? I just glared at him briefly before focusing on my lunch. He was quiet for a while, most likely eating the sushi. Once I had finished and turned back around to put the empty box away, I was met with his forehead against mine.

"Again, thank you."

Out of my personal bubble! I pushed him away, stuffed the box away and scribbled on my whiteboard.

 _Go away_

"Nope."

I tapped my pen on the board furiously as he smirked.

"Perhaps if you wrote it down on a piece of paper?"

Page ripped out of my notebook with _GO AWAY_ in big, bold characters? Done.

"Thank you."

He snatched the paper out of my hand and packed it away. I grabbed my whiteboard.

 _What is wrong with you?!_

"I told you, your writing really speaks to me."

I am going to kill him one day, swear down. I turned away from him and attempted to ignore him again.

"Did the new album give you inspiration for new songs?"

Not paying attention.

"Have you always been a fan of Mystery Clue or is it just the overall genre?"

Still ignoring you.

"I would like to hear one of your songs when your voice comes back."

 _If_ my voice comes back. I rubbed my throat at that thought.

"What got you into music?"

 _Just shut up._

"Mana, I would like to know more about you."

 _Why?_

I glared at him.

 _What is it that you want? If you want to hurt Zero, Yuki is the one with him, not me. And if you hurt Yuki, I will insure that you will never be a father._

Ichiru's lips quirked.

"If only I had that on paper in your handwriting."

I slapped his shoulder harshly. Ichiru looked more serious as he met my gaze.

"I told you. I understand what it's like to be in your older sister's shadow."

 _I am not in her shadow_

"Not when it concerns Nii-san."

 _It's got nothing to do with you_

"It involves my brother."

 _You were not involved with one another since you brought about his misery_

Ichiru's face was neutral as he read.

"Mana…I…"

I could remember that day clearly. Zero looked so…well, he was like a stone statue when Yuki and I first met him. Broken, cold and his eyes were filled with so much hate. He self-harmed, he didn't eat much, I remember waking up to his nightmare induced shouts. I wanted to mend him but I knew I would be handling glass shards. I would get hurt if I tried to mend him and might cause more harm. I still tried. I sympathised with him. I shared his hatred towards vampires. Though it wasn't as strong, I did my best to become his best friend. To take his side no matter what. I just wanted him to have support…

"You're crying."

I didn't even realise it until I noticed my eyes were stinging and sore. I looked up at the younger Kiryuu twin, bottom lip wobbling and my fingers shaking.

"You can't bottle your feelings up. If you do, what do you think will happen to Yuki?"

Nothing, Yuki won't get hurt as long as she doesn't know my feelings. Ichiru took my hands.

"Look what happened to me and my family," he said "I bottled my bitterness and hatred until it all spilled out when I met Shizuka. Do you really want something similar or worse to happen to yours?"

I couldn't take it anymore. His words are driving me crazy, making me confused and lost. I hate him. I burst out into tears like a baby and he had his arms around me in an instant.

"Let it out, let it go," he chanted as I covered my face to prevent a mess "Everything will get better, I promise."

I fucking hate him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

My nose, cheeks and overall sinus areas were red. It is not a good look. Especially with my eyes watery and glazed over. Yep, it was just a huge sign for everyone to see, I had been crying. A lot. Like I had just gone through an onion factory. Everyone knew. I had been crying over something, I was still pretty depressed considering my body language and I just couldn't be bothered to be here keeping these stupid girls at bay. But they seemed to be behaving today. Must be the Monday blues, they've spent all their weekend fantasising and gossiping so they're exhausted. Things might be looking up.

"KYA! IDOL-SENPAI!"

I take it back, my ears! I winced as my headache began to pick up again and stood my ground, closing my eyes to try and picture my happy place.

"Chin up."

I opened them slowly and saw a smug look from Shiki.

"Things will look up."

I will say it again. Shiki is acting out of character. What's wrong with him? Takuma ushered him off and I ignored Kuran when he glanced at me. His gaze lingered but he walked off to his classes. I didn't even bother reminding the girls that they should be back in their dorms. I'll just wait here until they're gone, I have the stamina.

"Alright, alright, show's over."

Ichiru to the rescue. I ignored him as he walked over and addressed the girls. They were gone quite quickly, I don't know what he said because I was focused on Yuki as she approached me. Zero was on the other side, shouting at the girls to leave. My older sister took my hands.

"Mana, what's wrong?" she asked.

I swallowed whilst watching her face. Where would I start? I don't want to admit that I might have lost my voice nor do I want to complicate matters by admitting that I felt hurt about her relationship with Zero. I just shook my head. She didn't look convinced so I got out my notepad.

 _A little sick_

"Is it serious?"

 _Just a headache and a little dizzy_

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"I'll take her."

Ichiru to the rescue again. Yuki looked hesitant but I just shrugged.

 _I'll see you tomorrow_

I walked off with Ichiru behind me. My ears were still ringing as we both headed into the building but then I began making my way through the corridors to go out through a different set of doors. He stopped me when we arrived in front of my home and I turned to him.

"Mana, it doesn't hurt to be friends."

 _Clearly you don't have the same headache as me_

Ichiru smirked before ripping that page right out from my notepad.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. I wouldn't mind a full bento this time."

 _Don't push your luck_

Ichiru just smirked and walked off.

"I prefer our usual seats compared to where we moved to today."

Our usual seats?! We're not friends! I'm not making you lunch! I picked up a rock and he dodged it when I threw it, running off when it struck a tree.

"You might want to go to anger management therapy!"

Oh, I could kill him! I just want to scream! I just turned round and stormed into the house. Much to my chagrin, I didn't realise how hellish that week would be.

* * *

Tuesday:

"Cross, you and Ichiru look so adorable together!"

"Mana, did you make my bento today?"

(I had made him some rice balls.)

"Better than nothing."

 _Leave me alone_

"No witty remark?"

(I just went on with eating my lunch.)

"If you're going to be boring then I'll leave."

(I only enjoyed two minutes of peace.)

"You look so lonely by yourself, I'll just stay here."

(I tapped my pen on the whiteboard which told him to leave me alone.)

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

(I tried to slap him but he planted a dry kiss on my forehead.)

"Kya!"

(I began attacking the bastard with my chopsticks and throwing pens at the girls.)

"Mana, are you going to feed me some of your lunch?"

"Oh my god, how cute!"

"Ah~!"

"He's like a baby bird!"

(That was when I grabbed my lunch and legged it to get away from them.)

* * *

Wednesday:

Hell didn't even wait until class time to start. Ichiru slid into my path and I glared at him.

"Did you make me a bento today?"

I dug the bag of spring rolls from out of my satchel and thrust it into his hands.

"Aw," he looked disappointed "but at least you're cooking for me."

 _This is the last time, I swear._

"Yeah, yeah, can you make mochi?"

 _I'm not your personal chef!_

"Yet here I am with some delicious smelling spring rolls."

I threw my notepad at him and he caught it. I only realised my mistake when he gave me a smirk.

"Got your notepad~!"

And he took off. For fuck's sake! I chased after him, tackling the stupid bastard once I had found him outside the main doors. We landed on the pavement, my arms around his waist, face buried in his jacket and the wind knocked out of him. Ha! Take that! I lifted my head to grin triumphantly only to realise I had tackled Zero instead. And he did not look happy.

"Mana, what the hell?"

My face must have been bright red when I realised my mistake. We just stared at each other for the next few minutes until I extracted myself from him and kneeled there, covering my face.

"When did you get active this early anyway?" Zero asked gruffly as he dusted himself off.

I was grateful that I had lost my voice because I knew I would be a blubbering mess. I eventually looked up, still a little red in the face and sheepish. Zero sighed and just smiled a little.

"How's your voice?"

I shrugged a little and he tilted his head.

"Don't you have your whiteboard or notepad with you?"

Oh yes, my notepad! He offered his hand and I took it, scouring the place to look for Ichiru. I grabbed a pencil and mimed to have something to write on. Zero offered the back of one of his workbooks.

 _Your idiot brother stole my notepad._

"…Why?"

I threw my arms up. Like I would know! He's been a pain in my ass for like a week now!

"That would explain why he's been watching for the past five minutes."

Where?! Zero's eyes had gone over my head so I turned and saw Ichiru inside the building. He looked a little distant but once he noticed that I was looking at him, he smirked. He waved my notepad before dashing through the corridors. Son of a bitch! I sprinted through the crowds to try and grab him. I eventually grabbed him in the classroom and he dangled my notepad above my head. Dude, how old are you?

"You want this?"

Yes! I jumped to try and grab it but he kept it out of reach.

"Hmm…perhaps if you promise to make me a bento tomorrow?"

I snarled. Not a chance. I crouched and jumped a little higher but the notepad was still out of reach.

"You're adorably short, I just want to cuddle you like a bunny."

How dare you! I am not adorable, I am no bunny and how dare you call me short! I snarled again, jumping and flailing my arms whilst trying to grab my notepad.

"OK, OK, no bento but how about a kiss?"

The girls nearby gasped as I stopped jumping around and glared at him. He looked expectant until I slammed my foot onto his. He winced, dropped the notepad and I caught it. I hissed before flouncing to my seat and slumped onto my desk whilst trying to drown out the girls' giggles.

* * *

Thursday:

"Mana, you've got bags under your eyes."

I just gave Yuki a look of despair. She didn't look fresh either but I knew I was worse off. Ichiru's antics have just been stressing me out and it's already lunch time and he hasn't come pestering me. I'm really jumpy, what was he going to try and pull today?

"You really pull all-nighters to patrol, huh?" Yori commented.

More like I'm doing the patrolling, Yuki is having fun with Zero. I slumped on the grass unhappily, putting my empty bento box away.

"The extra lessons haven't helped you," Yori muttered as we glanced at Yuki pouring over her workbooks.

"All the revision for this algebra test has just gone," Yuki muttered "I won't be able to pass…"

 _Geometry_

Yuki stared at my whiteboard blankly and Yori nodded.

"Geometry today, algebra tomorrow."

"…Eh?!"

Yuki dropped her book and clasped her hands over her head.

"No way, I thought geometry was next week!"

I handed her my notes and she began flicking through them, nodding whilst hurriedly saying thank you. I mentioned going back to the classroom and left them revising. I found Ichiru sitting in a different seat, revising by himself. I was mentally kicking myself as I approached him and placed the box of mochi in front of him. He sat up in surprise and I leaned over, scribbling _Good Luck_ in the cover of his workbook. He grabbed my wrist before I could walk off.

"See? Not so bad when you're nice."

I scowled, wrenched myself away and flounced off to my usual seat.

* * *

Friday:

I don't think I have ever come this close to tipping headfirst into depression. I felt awful today. I just didn't want to go on anymore. All I wanted was to bury myself in my bed and never leave my room. But here I am, standing between Kuran and his fanclub, glowering up at Mr High and Mighty as he gave me a smile.

"Mana, are you free this weekend?"

"Ehh?!"

My thoughts exactly except censored. I ignored the question and pointed to the building, urging him to go to class.

"Mana?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Like hell I was going to spend time with him. He looked disappointed.

"Shame…" he sighed.

"Eh, does Cross already have plans with Ichiru?" a girl whispered behind me and I bristled.

Kuran glanced at her when she whispered and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. Nothing was going right, all I want is some god damn peace. I jerked my head, urging Kuran to leave already.

"Mana, I wouldn't get too close to him."

Believe me, I'm not, now leave. He hesitated and followed the rest of the Night Class back to the building.

"Hey, Cross…"

I turned my head and was met by a crowd of unsavoury looks.

"Why is Kaname-senpai asking you out?"

I just sighed tiredly. I don't want to have to deal with this. I felt weighed down. When did I become such an emotionally unstable goth? I just walked away, just overall not bothered with life.

"Mana!"

And I'm certainly not bothered with Ichiru! The younger Kiryuu twin caught up with me when I stopped to look at him.

"How about we go out to town tomorrow?"

I shook my head firmly and he pouted.

"Please?"

I shook my head again and glared. We're not a couple. I stormed off and managed to get back home without further harassment.

* * *

"Mana?"

I took my headphones off when Kaien came into my room.

"I'm sorry, Mana, but I can't find Zero or Yuki," he said "Do you think you could go shopping today?"

Supposed it can't be helped. I nodded and took the shopping list. Kaien gave me enough money to buy the groceries but I still took some of my own money. I wanted to browse the music store again, look for some music that would fit my gloomy mood. I got dressed, grabbed my bag and headed off to town. I went to buy the groceries first before stopping at the music store. I didn't know a lot of metal bands so I just listened to what was popular. The first track was just full of incoherent screaming. Absolutely tasteless.

Thankfully the next track had softer voices. There was the usually heavy drumming, guitars but these lyrics really touched me. They were describing my feelings for this week. For once, I felt like I wasn't alone. It was like I had a friend who knew exactly what I was going through and who could give me the comfort and solace that I need.

 _But couldn't that person be Ichiru?_

My heart went cold at the thought. I shook my head, clearing all those unnecessary thoughts and focused on who the band was that was playing this song. I got their name, took the headphones off and grabbed the eight albums that were available. I had a loyalty card with enough points to get a discount that suited my budget and I was happily skipping with my hands full of shopping.

"Um, Onee-sama?"

A little girl had approached me and had grabbed my hand.

"I lost my mommy, can you help me?"

I don't have my notepad on me. I looked around but before I could refer her to a responsible adult, she was dragging me off. I couldn't say anything so I followed, trying to slow her down so it would be possible to find her mother. But she was tugging me stronger and I tried to pull away, it was very strange for her to be leading me around…

"I think I saw her go this way."

If you thought you saw her go this way then go by yourself! I have shopping to get back home and lots of songs to listen to! We stopped in a rather filthy dead end and I tugged at the little girl's grip.

"Onee-sama…"

She turned her head and I managed to yank myself free as she tried to take a bite out of me. I dropped the shopping and grabbed Pearl Beauty, cracking her out and lashing at the vampire. She dodged and lunged for me. She managed to run her claws across my cheek but I cracked Pearl Beauty at her torso. It wrapped itself around her body and I kicked her down to the floor, holding her still with my foot and I strained my weapon. She screamed as I grimaced. A whip alone as an anti-vampire weapon wasn't effective. But Pearl Beauty was special, she had tiny little hooks in her body which grip the skin of the target painfully. If I can successfully wrap her around part of a vampire… The girl shrieked as I mercilessly pulled Pearl Beauty and her body disintegrated into dust as I practically tore her in two. It was painful enough to be lashed by her, I've practiced with her and watched parts of a testing dummy get ripped off because of the hooks.

I was about to pack her away and gather the fallen shopping bags when I realised I was surrounded. I count five at least and it was then I realised that it was getting dark and my cheeks was bleeding rather profusely. I raised Pearl Beauty and cracked her in warning. They only grinned hungrily, leering and purring. One lunged for me and I cracked Pearl Beauty across his chest, tearing his shirt and some skin by the sound of his scream. Then someone moved behind me and I turned to crack her again. She wrapped herself around the older man's neck and I tugged to rip his head off and turn him into dust. I spun around again to attack another but one of them had gotten close enough to grab my arm. I attempted to use physical force to get him away but a second rushed in to hold me steady, leaving me vulnerable to the other vampire that hadn't been struck.

He laughed and jeered as one of the leeches who were holding me steady leaned in to lick my blood soaked cheek. I couldn't move very well, I couldn't struggle much, this was a sticky situation. I felt like all hope was lost until I saw a blade go through the vampire in front of me. He choked momentarily before turning to dust and I don't know what I felt when I saw Ichiru standing there with his katana.

"Mana, I'm here, don't worry," he breathed as the two remaining vampires froze when they saw him.

I took advantage of the distraction and pulled away from one of the vampires' grips. I cracked Pearl Beauty, watched her wrap around the chest and just smirked as I pulled, tearing into him and turning him to dust. His comrade lunged for my neck but he was dust as Ichiru sliced his head off. I stumbled and Ichiru supported me.

"We should get out of here."

I couldn't agree more. He helped me collect the bags and we hastily ran out to the public where we began heading back to the school. He rifled through the bag from the music store and looked at one of the albums.

"Didn't think you were into this genre…"

I didn't respond as we walked side by side. He walked a little closer to me once we were out of town.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and he didn't push the subject. We stopped outside the house and Ichiru looked at the sky.

"It's late, they're probably worried about you."

I nodded as he lay the bags down and glanced down at me.

"Mana…"

I hunched my shoulders. I feel kind of pathetic. I let myself get overpowered so easily. This isn't me… Ichiru placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed, placing his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad you're safe."

I looked up at him shyly and he offered a smile.

"Hey, that's the second time I've helped you get away from a pack of bloodthirsty vampires," he said "I think I deserve a second date."

We never went on a first. I gave him a glare and he just shrugged.

"Tomorrow, I think a picnic would be nice. I'll pick you up at twelve."

I found myself shrugging and nodding. If it will get him off my back. He pulled away, still smiling and turned away whilst waving.

"See you tomorrow then…"

"I…chi…ru…"

He froze and turned to me with wide eyes. I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock. Had I spoke? We stood there for a while until my tongue, teeth and lips began moving again.

"Thank…you…"

My voice was raspy, it still needed to recover but it was there! Ichiru rushed forward and hugged me. I tensed up immediately at the contact as he kissed my cheek.

"Mana, it's good to hear that you appreciate me."

I pushed him away and he laughed at my murderous look.

"Remember, twelve o'clock, wear a dress this time!"

LIKE HELL I WILL! I grabbed a potato from one of the shopping bags and threw it at him as he ran off. Score! I hit him on his back but it didn't seem to affect him. He just smirked over his shoulder and disappeared, leaving me with gathering up the bags and going to the door. I jumped back as the door slammed open and Zero looked at me with his eyes glowing red.

"Mana, you're bleeding…"

I stood there helpless as he leaned in, I saw his nostrils flare as he took in the scent of my blood.

"Your blood…"

"MY BABY MANA IS BLEEDING?!"

We both jumped as Kaien came running over, pushing Zero aside and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my poor baby!" he wailed as I was rocked from side to side "I shouldn't have let you go! The world is too cruel and…and…"

He paused as he stepped back and examined the scratches.

"You were actually attacked, are you alright?"

I nodded and offered the groceries. Zero seemed to have snapped out of whatever was possessing him and helped carry the grocery bags in. Kaien lingered as he carried his load in and I stood there with my albums. I couldn't shrug of the idea of offering my blood to Zero so he wouldn't have to rely on Yuki so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. This isn't a date. Then why does my room look like a bomb site? It is half past eleven, I have made the picnic (iced tea, sandwiches, sushi, spring rolls and mochi) which is waiting in the kitchen with a very large DO NOT TOUCH sign attached to the basket and I have my clothes all laid out around me whilst I am just sitting in front of my mirror glumly in my bra and knickers.

…

…

…

It is not a date. I wanted to bash my head on the mirror.

Just wear a top and jeans!

 **It's a really warm day, it'll be really uncomfortable…**

Fine, a top and skirt!

 **You only have five skirts and they're all school uniform.**

Then wear a dress!

 **Which one?!**

I'm not the girly kind of girl but whenever I have to shop for clothes with Yuki, I have bought dresses here and there. They've eventually stacked up and most of them still fit me.

Maybe this blue one?

 **Eh, a bit short and too formal…**

This floral print one?

 **What are you, an old lady? Pick something more modern!**

Who are you?

 **Your diva personality, everyone has one.**

I think I'm pretty much teetering over the edge to fall into insanity if I'm actually having conversations with myself.

 **Go for the cute pink gingham dress!**

That's Yuki's dress and pink does not suit me! Why is that dress in here anyways, I should give it back to Yuki…

 **Then what about this sexy little black number?**

One, that's shorter than the blue dress, two, it is not a date and three I am having a picnic in the midday sun! Why do I even have this dress?!

"Mana?"

I looked up and saw Yuki had come in. She looked around slowly.

"Freshly washed hair," she murmured "clothes strewn around carelessly and a picnic basket on the table downstairs?"

She looked rather ecstatic once our eyes met.

"Is somebody going on their first date?!" she squealed.

It's not a date!

"Oh, how about you wear this?!"

She held up the short black dress. I wrote my three reasons why I absolutely could not wear that dress then offered if she would like it.

"Oh no, it would never suit me."

 _We're twins, if you think it'll suit me, it'll suit you._

"Mana, we have completely different bodies."

 _There's only like one cup size different between us._

Yuki then looked around.

"So…you're not sure what to wear?"

I nodded. Yuki looked around the room, hands behind her back, something resembling a smirk on her face.

"I could help."

Why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach?

"But you need to tell me who I need to impress."

Gah! I'm not trying to impress him! I sucked in my cheeks and wrote Ichiru's name in defeat. Yuki hesitated then stared at me worriedly.

"Mana, is this safe?"

 _Need I remind you ab-_

"OK, fine!"

I smirked, she knew what I was on about.

"But what if he's using you to get to Zero?"

 _I am aware of the possible reasons he might have to get close to me_

My hand was trembling as I thought about it more. Yuki saw this as she approached closer, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Mana…"

 _Can't I just take this chance?_

Yuki still looked apprehensive. I ripped the page out, a little too violently, and began using the next page.

 _Nothing's going to happen. It's lunch between a couple of classmates._

"Mana, you could get hurt…"

I reached out and pulled her collar down, exposing her bandages. Yuki's eyes were brimming with tears.

"It's…it's different…"

How?! I glared at her.

 _I wonder if Zero will give you a break if I offer my blood._

Yuki gasped and shook her head.

"No, Mana!"

 _Stop being a martyr!_

"But…"

 _Shizuka is dead_

Yuki shifted and lowered her gaze.

 _Even if I have to wear some shoddy dress, I am going to spend today with him._

Yuki was quiet for a while and she hunched her shoulders after I pointed to the door.

"Mana…just be really careful, OK?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it, you came back injured yesterday."

 _Could have been worse if Ichiru hadn't jumped in._

Yuki widened her eyes and I shrugged.

"Excuse me."

She dashed out and I turned back to my dresses. I was running out of time.

"Wear this."

Yuki came back in with a modest lilac summer dress. I took it and pressed it to my figure.

 **Not bad, not bad, covers quite a bit though…**

Doesn't matter, I'm wearing it! I smiled at Yuki.

"Thank you," I whispered and she gathered the black and pink dress.

"Mana, the last thing I want is to see you get hurt."

I reached for her neck…

"OK, OK, I've got it!"

She sighed.

"But his body is still rejecting the pills."

That is a problem…

"Are you going to do anything to your hair?"

I shook my head and Yuki frowned.

"Are you sure? I could do a crown braid…"

It's not a date, my hair is fine loose and you're not touching it! Yuki looked disappointed at my refusal but shrugged.

"Alright," she sighed as I slipped the dress on and spun around in front of the mirror.

It wasn't bad and it fit well.

"What about make-up?"

NO!

"Even to cover up the scratches?"

I don't need make-up, my face is fine, tis but a flesh wound and this isn't a date. Yuki hunched her shoulders.

"…You look beautiful."

My cheeks were growing hot and I shrugged.

"What time is he coming?"

 _Twelve_

"Oh, it's five past…"

FUCK! I was out the door, running to the kitchen and rushing to the door.

"Don't forget this and wear these stockings with these shoes!" Yuki said as she ran down after me with stockings, shoes, notepad and pen.

There was knocking at the door as I hopped around putting these stupid frilly white stockings on.

"Be there in a minute!" Yuki called as I slipped on the shoes which matched the dress's colour.

 _Zero and Kaien don't need to know about this_

Yuki hesitated as I stuck the note to her before taking a deep breath. I opened the door and Ichiru stared at me in surprise. I felt my cheeks growing very hot.

"You're wearing a dress…"

I glared and flounced past him.

"Wait a minute, little lady."

Not so much on the little, buddy. Ichiru plucked the basket out of my hands and offered his arm. I glared again, this isn't a date. When we didn't move for about a minute, I reluctantly took his arm and we walked away to go to town. My face was feeling very hot as we found a grassy patch in the park to lay out the picnic blanket. I began unpacking the food whilst Ichiru just stood and stared. I looked at him sharply and he just smiled.

"You look like you've come out of a storybook."

I hardened my look and handed him his sandwich as he sat down beside me. He was quite close but when I shifted away he just shuffled closer, his shadow protecting me from the sun. I could hear my heart beating as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of my head.

"Tell me about yourself, there's so much I still have yet to know."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the notepad.

 _What do you want to know?_

The conversation started off with trivial questions. What my favourite colour was, favourite animal, favourite season so on and so forth.

"What makes you laugh?"

 _The thought that you would be able to make me laugh_

"So there's something that can make you laugh."

 _Clearly sarcasm can't be expressed in writing_

Ichiru chuckled and shook his head.

"I bet you would look prettier if you smiled more often."

 _Don't really care about looks_

"Really? Hm, suppose you don't mind getting wrinkles either then."

I elbowed him in the gut for that. He choked a little on the mouthful of mochi he had and I couldn't help a tiny smirk.

"It makes me wonder how you were as a kid," he said after clearing his airway "You must have been so adorable."

Don't call me adorable! I snarled as a warning. He just smirked.

"I wonder if your father has any photos."

Too many, there are three albums alone for the first year Yuki and I were with him.

"What is your mother like? Is she still around?"

I glanced him as he reached over to grab another mochi. He looked at me and blinked a little, I probably had a grim expression.

 _The Headmaster isn't our biological father, he adopted Yuki and me_

He raised his eyebrows.

"I…"

I shrugged.

 _Kuran found us alone and saved us from a vampire, he took us to Kaien_

"Then what about your previous life? Your family?"

 _Probably long gone if they haven't bothered looking for us_

"You're not curious? You don't seem upset about it…"

 _My only family are Yuki, Zero and Kaien. And I intend to keep it that way, I would die for them_

Ichiru was silent as he took the page out and stared at it for a while. He ate the last mochi slowly and I packed the picnic things away, shooing him off the blanket so I could fold it and put it away.

"Why?"

I froze as he spoke.

"What makes you feel that way?"

I picked the basket up and wrote down.

 _I've known Yuki all my life and I've always had this feeling that I should protect her. Kaien opened his home to us, we owe him for his gratitude and for raising us._

"Yet you're cold towards Kuran."

I scoffed.

 _Please, I've never trusted him._

It was just so convenient that he was there when we got attacked? Some Pureblood vampire in his teens was wandering around the snow and just happened to stumble upon us? Something about that stank, I never could feel safe around him.

"And Nii-san? Why would you risk your life for _my_ big brother?"

Whoa, hey, buddy, who was it that caused the tragedy that ended with Zero as a vampire being raised with us?

 _He's my big brother too_

"But _why_?"

I give up, this guy is out of hand. I turned to walk off but he grabbed me, quite violently, by the arm.

"Don't think I haven't noticed why your voice got lost in the first place," he said lowly "I've seen you bottling your emotions up to the point where you explode and the consequences can be near crippling."

He's got a tight grip, he might be bruising me.

"Tell me, how much is my big brother to you?"

I don't think that's any of your business.

"You must love him so much to have lost your voice that you so cherish when you realised that you couldn't have him."

My heart can't take this. I tried to get out of his grip as hard as possible. I needed to get out of here. My eyes are stinging, I'm going to cry…

"You can run away all you want but it won't solve anything."

Just fuck off! I resorted to using the basket as a weapon and it managed to throw him off. I wrenched myself from him and ran as best as I could in these stupid tight shoes. My brain wasn't functioning right, it was full of ideas to kill the bastard, schemes to break Yuki and Zero up and possible places where I could find tissues, my face must be a mess. So I probably ran around the town for a while until I hiked it up to the school and found my favourite tree. I was quick to climb up to the highest possible branch to sit and cry. I began hiccupping too, hiccupping and crying, I was doing it for a while. I felt tired too. Not just from the running and climbing, my heart was still racing from that, but I felt emotionally tired. Emotions are stupid, feelings are stupid, life is stupid, everything is stupid! I just want to roll up in a blanket like a little sushi roll and just stay like that for the rest of my life.

I don't know how long I was like that for but I remember someone was calling for me at the base of the tree. I climbed down far enough to take a good look at who it was. For a minute I thought it was Ichiru but then I realised it wasn't. It was Zero. I slid down to the ground and he tilted his head at me.

"I saw you running back here and it looked like you were crying," he said as he glanced up at the tree "This is normally where you go when you're upset."

Since I learned how to climb trees and realised that locking myself in my room wouldn't get me privacy. I wiped my face clean, my eyes were still pretty sore so they must be really red.

"Yuki said you'd gone on a date…"

It wasn't a date.

"It didn't go well."

I sniffed up the gunk in my nose and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the lingering tears.

"I'm…sorry?"

I snorted, Zero looked so awkward and it was kind of funny. He always tried to be there and he looked so out of place if he tried to comfort me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Zero is just so perfect.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I reached for my pockets then I realised I didn't have any. I balked. Notepad and pen were in the basket that I had smashed into Ichiru's face.

"Are you still on voice rest? Seriously?"

I pretty much nodded robotically as I stewed in the fact that there might be a few things I would need to get from the bastard.

"We should get back…"

I heard complete discomfort in his voice and I looked up to see a glimpse of those bloodthirsty eyes. I stepped back in alarm, surely he wasn't bloodthirsty now? It didn't look like it had been long since Yuki had put on fresh bandages… I then realised it was because I had cut myself when climbing down. My hand was bleeding.

"You need to disinfect that before…"

I offered it to Zero and he stepped away quickly.

"Mana, no, I can't…"

I gave him my best pleading look. He turned away but I still persisted, grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"Mana, no, I can suppress it."

I tugged at him again, making him meet my eyes. I tried to make it clear. Please, stop hurting my sister and let me shoulder some of the burden.

"Mana…"

Please, Zero. He sighed as he raised my injured hand and stared down at me, eyes bright red. I saw his fangs elongating as he brought my hand closer, sniffing it, his tongue creeping out to have a taste. My heart was beating erratically, I could feel it. Half of me told me to get this over with whilst the other half just wanted to run away. Zero's eyes never left mine as his fangs scraped against my skin…then made new scratches on my hand as he got tackled. It took a moment to register that Zero was not in front of me anymore and was being wrestled by his twin on the ground.

What does one do exactly in this situation? I remember hopping around the scuffle, wanting to grab one to pull off and whenever I thought I had the opportunity to do that, a swipe or a violent thrust would push me away. It eventually got to the point where Ichiru had pulled out that katana of his (seriously, where is he keeping that?!) that I had the perfect moment to tackle him off Zero. I managed to wrench that stupid thing from him and jumped back to my feet, making sure to stay between the twins, katana aimed at Ichiru. I'm not sure how to use swords but I've seen a few samurai films, I've got this.

"Mana, you shouldn't be willingly giving vampires blood!"

Shut up! I threatened him more with the katana.

"Mana, why is he using your name so casually?"

Because he's a douche!

"Mana, I'm sorry for making you cry."

I felt my grip shaking on the katana.

"What did you do to her?!"

I managed to push Zero back as he lunged forward to get past me and I held the katana up to Ichiru's chest. I then realised I had used my bloody hand to push Zero back and his eyes lit up again. Ichiru lunged forward when this happened and I dropped the katana to keep them both from attacking each other.

"Mana, what's going on?"

I stared up at Zero helplessly, opening and closing my mouth.

"Don't make her strain her voice, it's damaged enough!"

"How would you know?" Zero snarled as my arms began to shake even more as I tried to keep them apart.

"She's been scribbling away in her notepad, I don't need any more evidence than that."

I am wishing for someone else to come in and interfere like right now!

"Mana, let's go home, you don't have to be with him if he hurt you."

"You hurt her first!"

"What?!"

No, Ichiru! Shut up!

"Mana, I won't let you stay under the roof with a monster!"

"I've never hurt her!"

"STOP!"

My voice cracked as I shrieked with all my lungs. My throat thrummed and I coughed, holding my neck and letting more tears drop down my cheeks. I faced Ichiru first and pointed firmly away so he would get the message to leave. He stared at me, not really getting the message until I picked up the stupid katana and shoved it into his chest. But he still didn't leave.

"Mana, you're still bl-"

"Go!"

My voice was hoarse when I barked at him and he stepped away. I opened my mouth when he didn't budge and he flinched.

"Don't use your voice anymore!" he snapped "I'm going."

And he finally left, albeit a little reluctantly. I let out a slow breath.

"Mana?"

I couldn't look Zero in the eye anymore. I felt busted.

"…"

It was awkward so I began walking first. I heard his footsteps following me as we headed back home, silent, uncomfortable and miserable on my part.

"How did I hurt you?"

He asked that when I was about to open the door. I turned to him. He looked confused, upset, concerned…he's just perfect. Don't get me wrong, I don't…

"You didn't," I whispered.

I opened the door and headed upstairs.

"Mana, you're hiding something."

I just smiled dryly and shrugged. I then locked myself in my room and refused to come out until the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck my life. I laid myself out on the bed after crossover finished. Maybe I'll just take a little nap before patrolling the grounds. Maybe slip out of the window to do that, I know there are at least three people behind that door wanting to know about what happened yesterday. They can wait.

"Mana?"

Go away, Yuki!

"Mana, what happened with Ichiru?"

Not saying, go away!

"Mana?"

…

I heard her footsteps leave and continued to lay sprawled out on my bed.

"Mana~!"

GO AWAY!

"Mana, how about I make you some of Papa's curry just the way you like it?"

What, burnt and smoking? No way, old man.

"Mana…"

I heard the door opening and I bolted across the room to slam it closed. There was a loud thud and I heard Kaien let out a small whine of pain. It was quiet after a while but I still kept myself plastered to the door.

"Mana, it's Zero."

My heart nearly stopped. I pressed my back more into the door as he tried to push it open.

"Can we talk?"

…

"Please."

Apparently that's all it takes for me to break. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes as I relieved the pressure off the door and he pushed it open. I couldn't turn around to look at him as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I have some spare pins and a hairnet. Do you want me to put your hair up into a bun?"

My heart leapt. He always did that when we were younger. He stopped a while ago and I missed it admittedly. My cheeks were heating up as I turned around, my gaze fixed on his shoes. I took a deep breath and looked up, seeing the box of pins in his hand and I only managed to look at his chin. I shook. I couldn't go up and meet his gaze. But if this is as far as I'm going to go… I managed to nod. It was awkward as I sat down in front of my vanity and he pulled up a spare chair to sit in as he began brushing my hair. It felt nice, he was always gentle in handling my hair. Zero is probably the only reason I didn't cut it like Yuki. I shivered as his fingers brushed the back of my neck, it was a sensitive area. I don't know how Yuki could bare her neck so willingly, it chills me to think about a set of fangs lodged in my neck.

"Why did you go on a date with Ichiru?"

It wasn't a date. I scribbled down that he badgered me and I just gave up and said yes to get it over with.

"You could have come to me, I could have told him to leave you alone."

I shrugged.

"What did he do?"

I shrugged again.

"It must have been something to make you cry."

I shook my head insistently. He was quiet for a while longer and soon my hair was up in a tight bun.

"It's grown a bit; it must be heavy."

I nodded slowly, not wanting to mess it up too much. He sat there for a while and I observed him in the reflection of the mirror. I smiled weakly. Thank you for trying to cheer me up. He didn't return the smile. In fact, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my back.

…

Bun…

…

Neck exposed…

…

Vampire behind me…

…

FUCKING OW! I don't know when it happened but suddenly Zero was holding my hands down on the vanity and pain and a really weird feeling shot up my spine and around my body as his fangs chomped down on the base of my neck. I let out a strangled sound of sorts as my throat burned from the damaged vocal cords and my wrists hit the vanity counter with a loud THUD! I stared at Zero's furious red eyes in the reflection and for the first time in a long while I felt very afraid. I could see my blood seeping out in tiny red pearls as the sound of drinking fill my ears. I saw my tears in the reflection. I was shaking, I was crying, I looked so fucking pathetic. What the damn hell?! I let out a soft whine as his eyes softened suddenly. Then he let go of one of my wrists and tilted my head, probably to get more blood to flow to him, and held me still like that. I didn't have the strength anymore to try and fight.

He was drinking a lot. I don't know how long we've been like this but I'm getting dizzy. I was starting to look very pale in the reflection. Zero, why are you taking so much? How long has it been since you've had blood? I couldn't see straight anymore, my vision was going patchy. Is this my death? Am I going to die at the hands of Zero? I felt my lips twitch slightly. I wonder how my blood tastes to him. Is it the same as Yuki's? Or are we completely different? I wonder…if…this will help him? Zero was holding me firmly, both hands keeping me still as my arms slipped from the vanity table. Then suddenly he pulled away sharply, hurting me again as he had yanked his fangs out violently. And suddenly I didn't have the support around me. I was falling…

"MANA!"

I fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of beeping. My vision was blurred and I saw someone with silver hair beside me. It was Zero, I know it was. I couldn't hear much, am I dreaming? No, maybe I'm dead, I've gone into a world where perhaps…he cares for me. I tried moving my hand, it was strange and light. I managed to push it across the white sheets and nudge his hand. He turned to me and I flexed my fingers against his. He replied by holding my hand and I felt myself smiling, holding his hand as tight as I could, which was probably nothing. Heh, I must be delirious with this blood loss. I felt sleepy so closed my eyes to drift back off into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up again and I was alone. But I heard that I wasn't alone, I could hear raised voices but it was too distorted to make out words. Then I saw the colours silver and brown arguing further away. Zero must be fighting with Kaname again. I should stop them. My voice was still gone but my strength was coming back. I was still weak but I managed to lift my hand to the bedside table. I managed to push the glass of water there off and the raised voices stopped. My hand was limp, dangling in the air until someone took it.

"I'm here, Mana."

That was all I needed to hear. I smiled at Zero and closed my eyes to go back to the darkness.

* * *

It was dark but I could still see moonlight. And I could see Zero, he had fallen asleep, silly billy. I batted my hand at his head, feeling his hair. A bell rang out clearly as he stirred and took my hand. I smiled as he kissed my palm. He spoke but his words were distorted and I couldn't make out what he was saying to me. But the overall tone was soothing and it made me happy. So I just smiled a little wider. He spoke again.

"Good night."

I still couldn't speak so I just closed my eyes and went back to the darkness.

* * *

I woke to raised voices and saw two silver heads arguing. Ichiru was here. Why? He had no business here. I don't know why he would be here. This arguing is stressing me. I opened my mouth and made some noise trying to say Zero's name. I don't know if I succeeded until one of them came and sat down with me.

"I'm here, Mana."

I couldn't help but smile. It was comforting to hear that and to be able to see those beautiful lilac eyes. I don't know what Ichiru's reaction was but I closed my eyes to drift off as Zero squeezed my hand reassuringly.

* * *

I woke up again and my vision was clearing. I could see Zero was at my bedside and I reached out for him. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Mana, why did you let him?"

Why did I let who do what? I looked at him quizzically and he shook his head.

"You still can't hear me properly I guess."

I can, Zero. But I don't understand what you're talking about.

"He could have killed you?"

Are you asking about Ichiru? I wouldn't have let him kill me. You have nothing to worry about, Zero… I squeezed tighter and he chuckled.

"Your strength is returning, I'm glad."

I smiled.

"You really do look beautiful when you smile."

Stop it. I probably look far from beautiful if I'm practically bed ridden. I closed my eyes as he held my hand close and drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up feeling much better than before. I could clearly see the medical bay I was in, well as clear as it was possible in the dark, and I had enough strength to stretch out my limbs and fluff my pillows up so I could sit up. My leg bumped a silver head that was lying on my bed and I smiled down at it. Silly Zero… I reached out to wake him up but I saw that his hair was long, tied up by a red ribbon and golden bell. I froze. This was Ichiru.


	9. Chapter 9

I flinched back but Ichiru had already reached out to take my hand. I struggled as he brought it forward and kissed my knuckles.

"I'm here, Mana."

I jerked my hand away from him and he frowned in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at me.

"Mana, what's wrong?"

I edged away from him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stretched himself out and looked at me.

"Do you need something?"

I stayed silent, just staring at him. He stared back and his lips pursed themselves together briefly.

"…You were hoping for Nii-san."

I flinched at his tone and looked away.

"Why would you? He shouldn't be within a mile of you after what he did."

I then realised that my neck was quite uncomfortable. I raised my hand to see what it was and I felt bandages. The memory of Zero's fangs sinking into my neck had me flinch again.

"Why did you let him take so much?" Ichiru asked "He could have killed you."

I shivered at the thought. For a moment I thought I had died. I leaned back on the pillows, hunched away from him and staring at the window which showed the moon.

"Then again, you mentioned you would have died for him. Is this what you wanted?"

I glared at him and waved him off. I don't want him here. He gritted his teeth.

"Mana, don't you have any empathy?" he hissed "Do you have any idea how worried Yuki and the Headmaster have been? Let alone me?"

I glared more. Why would you be worried? Ichiru glared back.

"Your poor sister has been visiting every day, hoping to see you awake. And even when you were awake, you didn't seem to perceive much other than me."

So it wasn't Zero who was at my bedside all this time? I scowled and looked away.

"Don't look so disgusted," Ichiru spat "I thought you hated vampires."

Oh do shut up, I'm getting a headache. He moved closer and I shrunk back so I was up against the headboard. He narrowed his eyes, leaning across the bed so I was cornered.

"You're probably the stupidest girl I've ever met," he hissed and I glared at him, my hands a bit too shaky to slap him "Exposing yourself to danger and _letting_ death nearly claim you. You do realise that Nii-san will just move on to the next victim after killing you?"

Zero would have never killed me.

"How can you be so devoted to him?"

Ichiru looked very angry, I wanted to just disappear and escape.

"What did he ever do for you?!"

I tried backing up more but I couldn't, I was completely pressed up against the headboard. His eyes softened a little as he dropped his head.

"Mana, he's too dangerous… Do you even see that?"

Why do you even care? He looked back up at me and sighed.

"Mana, do you know how much it hurt to see you comatose?"

You weren't the one that was attacked. He was staring right into my eyes now. I turned away.

"…Do you hate me so much that you can't bear to look at me?"

I decided to nod at that, hoping he would get the hint and go away. But this was Ichiru.

"Mana!"

He grasped my chin suddenly and I parted my lips to make some sound of protest but he cut me off by smashing his own against them. I felt my whole body tense as I looked into his furious eyes. I then began shivering as he gripped my chin tighter and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. The whole room was growing cold, I could practically feel and taste the anger and bitterness that came from him. I had never seen fury like this. He was so angry but I can't understand exactly why. It shouldn't matter to him about whether I lived or died.

He pulled away and I breathed out suddenly, I hadn't realised I was holding it. He took a deep breath, staring at me as I covered my mouth, the anger lingering on my lips.

"Mana…"

My first kiss. I felt the tears trailing down my face. Kisses were meant to be sweet, weren't they? Or maybe that's only in those shoujo mangas. Either way, I don't want to ever be kissed again.

"Mana?"

My mouth began moving.

"Get…out…"

Ichiru tilted his head as I lowered my hand and stared at him.

"Get out…"

"Mana, I…"

I snapped.

"Get out!" I shrieked and he moved back with a jolt "Get out! I never want to see your face again!"

"Mana…"

"OUT!"

"Mana, please, I'm sorry!"

I began screaming.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "GET OUT OR I WILL TAKE YOUR STUPID KATANA AND RAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

The tears were dripping down onto the sheets as Ichiru backed off.

"Mana…"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Just one thing…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Ichiru glared at me.

"Don't sleep at home, sleep at the Sun Dorms," he said and I began looking around for a weapon "I don't want you anywhere near that monster."

"THAT MONSTER IS YOUR BROTHER!"

There was a half empty glass of water on the bedside so I hurled that at him. He ducked.

"Mana, please."

"YOU ARE NOT MY KEEPER! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL MURDER YOU!"

I threw one of the pillows at him and he caught it. He glared at me, tossed it back onto the bed then finally left. I sighed, leaning back and listening to his footsteps. Then more footsteps approached.

"Miss Cross, is everything alright?"

I nodded slowly, slipping back down and pressing my face into the pillow I kept.

"Please keep the noise down during these hours," the nurse reprimanded me as she adjusted the blanket "How are you feeling?"

I lifted my face to glance at her.

"Kind of tired."

"Well I'm not surprised, it's the middle of the night."

She gave me a stern look.

"You should be asleep."

I rolled my eyes and planted my face back into the pillow.

"On your back."

Tch. I rolled onto my back and she checked my pulse.

"Really, getting so worked up," she tutted.

"His fault."

"It always is."

I smirked.

"Still, he's a lovely young man. You're a lucky girl to have him."

"He's not my boyfriend."

The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"Apparently not," she said dryly and stood up "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, sun coming through the window and birds singing outside. I felt much better. I sat up and stretched my arms out with a yawn. That was a good sleep. Mattress could be better though.

"Ichiru?"

I bristled at the name as Yuki came around the corner with my CDs.

"I have…"

She gasped and nearly dropped them as she saw me. I smiled at her.

"Morning," I said with a grin.

"Mana!"

She placed them on the chair at my bedside and practically flew over to wrap me in a hug.

"You're alright!" she clung onto me like a baby koala.

"I'm fine," I choked "Really, fine, might have a broken rib or two, but no, I'm fine…"

She pulled away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up, we thought we were too…late…"

She sniffed and I grabbed her hands with a sigh.

"Yuki, have I ever let you down?"

"He took a lot, you were as white as death."

Don't remind me, I saw it in my mirror. She sat back, placing the CDs on the bedside table.

"I see Ichiru came with a CD player though," she smiled and I bristled again, glancing at the portable CD player that was on the bedside table too "He never wanted to leave your bedside, it's sweet."

I just mimed gagging. She tilted her head at me questioningly.

"You never liked romantic gestures," she grinned knowingly.

No, no I did not. Mainly because they don't happen to me and when I see it happen before me, I just want to shoot myself.

"Where is he?"

"Gone."

Yuki flinched at my cold tone.

"Huh?"

"I sent him packing."

Yuki looked shocked.

"But why?"

"Why?" I scowled "I want to have nothing to do with him, that's why."

Yuki was silent for a moment as I folded my arms with a scowl.

"But you looked so happy and peaceful whenever he was here."

"Don't know if you noticed, but I had lost a lot of blood. I'm pretty sure I was comatose and delirious, half expecting a Shinigami popping up at my bedside."

Yuki sat back and frowned.

"Mana…"

"Besides, wasn't it you who warned me away from him? What's with this change of heart?"

"Mana…"

"He is a stupid bastard that I don't want to have anything to do with."

"Mana!"

"What?!"

"You're talking."

I froze. Frankly, I hadn't noticed. And I had forgotten that I had lacked a voice before.

"So? My voice has rested long enough, don't you think?"

Yuki giggled.

"It's like the real you finally came back."

"Ha?"

She giggled again.

"Welcome back, Mana."

Yeah, welcome back, voice. What took you so long?

"Just in time, the talent show is in a couple of weeks!"

Shit, I completely forgot about that!

"Ah, class is going to start soon," Yuki spotted the clock and stood "The nurse mentioned you should be out soon, I'll tell Chairman that you're alright."

"No!" I shrieked "I want to get out of here as soon as possible and without broken bones thank you very much."

Yuki laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"See you at lunch!"

She dashed off and I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the pillows. I slowly looked over to the pile of CDs. I took the CD player and opened it, seeing a note inside.

 _Forgive me_

I scrunched it up and threw it in the wastepaper basket. I took the top CD and began playing it, losing myself to the metal music.

* * *

I woke up later as I swore I heard a tiny bell jingle. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, seeing no-one. What was new was a bottle of my favourite flavoured iced tea.

 _I asked Yuki, she said you liked this flavour_

Little bitch. I was about to toss the bottle into the wastepaper basket but my dry throat protested as did my little taste buds. No, we are not accepting gifts. CD player, maybe because it's kind of boring in here but no consumables! Eh, maybe Yuki will like it. I placed the bottle back on the table but threw the note into the wastepaper basket. I began flicking through the CDs, not sure what I wanted to listen to next.

"Mana."

I looked up and bristled when I saw Kuran come in and smile at me.

"Thank goodness."

What did he want? He sat down by my bedside and sighed.

"He took quite a lot, we were all worried that you wouldn't make it."

Yeah, so I heard.

"…Why did you let him?"

Oh this again! I sighed impatiently.

"I guess the shock took a while to seep in and go away," I answered sharply "Then when I realised what was happening, I didn't have the strength."

Kuran looked taken aback and I raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"It's been a while since I heard you speak," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back, looking away from him.

"You shouldn't let him get too close."

"I'll make sure of that, OK?"

He's like an annoying father or brother or something.

"And I wouldn't get too close to the other twin either."

"Look, he's the one badgering me," I raised my hands "I drove him away from here when I last saw him, he won't be coming again to bother me."

I hope. Kuran smiled.

"Get well soon," he said "The nurse said you should be able to leave tomorrow morning if all goes well."

Splendid. He rose and patted my head.

"Be more careful, alright?"

Alright. He walked off and I just stuck my tongue out at his back. Hmph, where does he get off babying me like that?

"My poor baby Mana!"

FUCK!

"NURSE, THERE'S A MADMAN IN HERE, HELP!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ladies! This show is over! Get back to your dorms before you find my pet spider in them!"

The girls fled from the scene and left Yuki and me standing there, looking worn out.

"Pet spider?" Yuki echoed.

"I caught him in the medical ward," I explained "I released him into the corridors earlier today during lunch time. His name is Riku."

I smiled innocently. Yuki stepped back.

"OK…"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I promised them spiders, they get Riku," I shrugged.

"And how do you know they're afraid of spiders?"

"Well remember when you nearly got run over last spring?"

"…Yeah?"

"I had bought one of those practical joke spiders that jump when you squeeze the air bubble," I grinned wider "Let's say I was testing it out."

"Mana!" Yuki looked shocked.

"Hey, it got them away."

"You're so mean!"

"They deserve it."

Yuki rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Really…"

I shrugged and stretched my arms out.

"Well, I'll take that side of the campus and you take the other side, we should be done by sunset and I'll join you and Yori after checking in with Kaien."

Yuki hesitated before nodding. Of course I was going to have to stay in the Sun Dormitories, it was just a precaution but I don't feel safe at home anymore. Yuki and I split, I began checking the perimeter. My patrol led me to the stables and as soon as I approached the doors, White Lily sent me a glare, snorting warningly.

"Howdy to you too, sister," I raised an eyebrow.

She snorted again and I glared back. We continued glaring before I stepped back.

"I've got places to be, so keep your mane on," I sighed.

"Mana?"

I froze as a haggard figure steadied himself onto his feet. He looked at me and I felt my whole body go stiff.

"Zero."

Zero was silent as he regarded me, looking very apologetic.

"Can we talk?"

He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"Keep your distance. Please."

I had a hand resting on Pearl Beauty. My body was trembling as I recalled that evening when he took advantage of me. Zero just sighed glumly and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

There was another silent pause.

"I didn't have any intention to drink your blood that day."

"I believe you."

Awkward pause number three.

"I tasted everything."

I straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

Did he mean like blood red cells, white blood cells or whatever else was in my blood? Do I have a disease in my blood?!

"I tasted your memories…and your feelings."

"Ah…"

Didn't realise that was a thing. Wait, my feelings?! I felt my heart stop. Oh no, he said feelings, my feelings, my feelings for him!

"So like…?"

"I had no idea you felt like that towards me."

I have to get out of here but my feet were firmly planted on the ground, as if they wanted me to listen to whatever else he had to say.

"You don't have to act on them…"

"Yuki and I…it was just seeing if we worked."

The memory of their kiss flashed in my mind and tears began collecting in the corners of my eyes.

"Zero…"

Shut up, please, I don't want to hear it. Change the subject!

"Why did you take so much?" I asked before he could keep on going.

Zero hesitated.

"Your blood tastes similar to Yuki's. Mixed in with the feelings you had for me, it was addicting."

Why did that just circle back to my feelings?!

"From the moment I smelt your blood, it's been intoxicating. When I had the opportunity, I couldn't hold back."

He looked more and more apologetic.

"I knew you were upset and I just wanted to cheer you up. Had I known what would have happened, I would have found another way."

Stop it. Stop pretending like you care, stop leading me on!

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Say…?"

"Your feelings, Mana. Why didn't you confess?"

Tears were trailing down my cheeks.

"Look at me, Zero. This is how I am with feelings. And you know how I am. I'm the porcupine that no-one wants to cuddle else they'd get hurt. And how would I have known if you felt the same? I was always your little sister in your eyes."

"That's not true."

My heart stopped as Zero tilted his head at me.

"You were never just a sister. But you're right, you always did keep your feelings to yourself to pretend to be strong."

He sighed.

"How would I have known about them if you never showed them?"

It went quiet again and Zero offered a smile.

"Mana, I'm sorry for…"

He stepped forward and I jumped back again, cutting his sentence. He looked hurt as I shook my head.

"Do you see what you've done?" my voice went high as I tried to hold my sobs down "I don't feel safe in my own home anymore! In my own room! I'm so fucking terrified of you right now!"

"Mana…"

I wiped my eyes.

"Even if something does happen between us…how will I know that you won't send me back into a comatose state?"

Zero hesitated and I felt my bottom lip wobble.

"You're right."

I felt my heart break as he shook his head.

"I don't know if I can control myself around you," he confessed "Even now…this monster wants another bite."

My mind went blank and I got out of there after those words. I heard him calling but I just ran faster, the memory replaying itself over and over again in my head. Feeling those fangs jabbing into my neck and the sound of my life being drained away echoing in my head. I reached my favourite tree and probably scaled up it in record time. I perched myself on the highest branch that could take my weight and began replaying the conversation in my head. Zero had some residual feelings for me? Surely not, no-one ever has feelings for Mana Cross. I tucked my knees into my chest and stared at the sunset dolefully.

 _You're wrong._

Who are you?

 _Your heart that you've neglected for like the past ten years._

Ouch, what have I been on a poor diet? Am I going to get some heart disease?

 _You really are stupid._

I'm officially insane, I'm talking to weird voices.

 _How insulting. Then again, you've never listened to me, I just gave up in the end._

Oh go away, what are you here for?

 _To put an end to your self-pity! Lift your chin up! Notice those who do have feelings for you!_

Like who? I can't go anywhere near Zero!

 _And Ichiru? The one who's actually saved you from a few hairy moments?_

I froze. No, I don't want to have anything to do with him.

 _I want to take a shot._

Why?!

 _You've been on two dates with him…_

They weren't dates!

 _…he's been really sweet to you…_

Sweet my ass, he's been insulting me, teasing me…

 _…because he loves you~!_

He's in love with Shizuka!

 _How would you know?_

Why else would he be clinging onto that bell?

 _Huh… Maybe it's time to move on._

Nuh-uh, you can't give up on someone just like that.

 _It isn't a crime to fall in love more than once!_

Love is a strong word, don't you think?

 _Mana Cross I have had it with your denial! I have cuts, scars and most likely bullet holes from a certain vampire hunter! You have bottled up your feelings long enough! Spend them on someone who's worth it!_

Oh yeah, like who?

 _ICHIRU! Gah, it's like talking to a brick wall._

Ugh, I'm getting a headache. I slid down the tree and began to walk of said headache. My feet took me across the campus to the Sun Dormitories…and to the boys' side of the dormitories. I had grabbed the CD player on the way and after asking around I was in front of what was Ichiru's room. I couldn't move. All I needed was to knock and hand him back the CD player then go away to never see him again. Right… I jumped a little as I heard a scream from the girls' side and sighed to myself. Someone found Riku. I straightened myself up and lifted my hand to knock. My hand didn't move as my heart began beating faster, practically screaming at me to get a move on. I'm just returning the CD player, I'm just returning the CD player, I'm just…

Before I could move a boy student waltzed down the corridor and knocked on the door for me. He walked off and I slowly turned my head to glare at his smug grin. Son of a b-!

"Mana?"

I jumped when I realised Ichiru had opened the door and was giving me a surprised look. I opened and closed my mouth before holding the CD player out to him. He looked at it before shaking his head.

"No, I got that for you."

I hesitated and ducked my head.

"Is that all you came for?"

I opened my mouth again but closed it.

"Need a pen and paper?"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and trying to will myself to either speak or run away. Come on, Mana, why do you have to be speechless in front of this jerk?!

"Well…if that's all…"

"I'm sorry."

Ichiru stopped closing the door and stared at me in surprise. I couldn't look at him directly.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," I kept mumbling "It was uncalled for, you were only trying to support me and I knocked you down. I'm not asking for forgiveness…but I want to say sorry."

Ichiru was silent for a while as I glared down the corridor where a cluster of nosy students was. He leaned in.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"You heard every word!" I shrieked and tried to slap him.

He laughed and smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room. He held me tightly after closing the door on the excited screams and sighed breathlessly.

"You're too adorable."

"I'm not adorable," I mumbled into his chest moodily.

"You're like a grumpy cat," he continued "So adorable, cute and easily pacified…"

"Buddy, I might have to snap your neck if you keep putting inappropriate labels on me."

"But once you're getting cuddles, you're so tame and accepting."

"Cuddle time is over!"

I tried pushing him away but he didn't let go. He did give me some space to breathe in however.

"Mana, I'm sorry for being too harsh on you. Forgive me?"

He pouted and I sighed.

"Of course I forgive you, idiot," I grumbled.

"Mana…"

He lifted my chin and descended down. He held me tighter when I flinched.

"This one will be gentle."

He kissed me tenderly. This was warm and gentle compared to the kiss he had forced onto me before. And I melted, my heart gave out and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him closer. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against mine.

"You're like a little kitten."

"I'm really more of a dog person."

"…Maybe but if you got turned into an animal, it would be a cat."

I puffed my cheeks out as he took the CD player from me.

"Idiot, you were going to give it back to me with a CD still in it?"

He took the CD out to look at it. He frowned.

"This isn't Mystery Clue."

"Ah, no, I wanted to listen to some metal, this particular band really speaks out to me."

"Let's listen."

He pulled me down onto his bed and put the CD back into the player.

"Your roommate…"

"He'll probably sleep over with his friend, he was most likely in the crowd that were observing this drama."

"How long do you think I'm staying?" I gave him a stern glare.

"All night."

"Nope, buh-bye."

"No you don't."

As soon as I got up, I was yanked back down onto the bed, an earpiece in my ear and Ichiru's hand linked with mine. The first song came on and Ichiru smiled expectantly.

"Fine, one song then I'm gone."

He shrugged as we lay down to listen. Guess who ended up falling asleep after the first chorus?


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up around three in the morning, hand intertwined with Ichiru's who was sleeping peacefully next to me. There was a twinge in my chest as I watched him breathe soundly, clutching onto my hand like a little child. I sat up, slowly detangling my fingers from his and turned to get off the bed and go back to the dorm room I was meant to be staying in. I jumped as arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my stomach and pulled me closer to Ichiru.

"Don't go," he mumbled into my back and I sighed irritably.

"Yuki and Yori will be worried about me."

"Mmm, knowing the speed of gossip, they'll know where you are."

"Still, I can't stay."

"Please?"

"No."

"Nngh, then promise me something."

I huffed.

"What?"

"If you leave now then you'll have to hold my hand tomorrow at school."

I felt my cheeks go red.

"In front of everyone?"

"Yup."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then stay with me here until breakfast."

I huffed, folding my arms and considering my options. I actually want to get back to my room to grab a few more hours of sleep before going back to the house for something…

"Fine, I'll hold your hand but don't make a big deal about it."

"I won't, it's just holding hands."

" _Only_ holding hands?"

"You want something else?"

"No!"

I jumped away from his embrace and sighed, brushing myself down.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said patiently before taking the CD player and leaving.

"Mana?"

"What?"

"Your bed hair gives you a rather erotic look."

I grabbed Pearl Beauty and cracked her out, pointing at Ichiru warningly.

"This girl can do serious damage to humans too you know!"

There was a pause.

"Just when I thought you couldn't look any more erotic."

I spluttered, unable to get my words out and remembering there were lots of people asleep at this hour, I left, feeling rather steamed.

* * *

And that's how I ended up linking hands with the bastard as we walked to the school building from the Sun Dorms, with everyone staring. I felt my cheeks growing hot as we passed through the courtyard, cliques of students having every possible view of us. Ichiru squeezed my hand and I glared at him.

"Who needs make-up when your blush just makes you sublime?"

I bared my teeth at him.

"How many romance novels have you read to pick that one up?" I snarled under my breath.

"Who needs novels when you're the source of my inspiration?"

"I'll kill you."

"So cute when you're embarrassed."

I glared at the walls as we walked in, making our way to our classroom. We sat down in our usual seats at the back and he still didn't let go. He was holding my left hand and I was right handed however I wasn't sure if he was left handed himself. He didn't make any move to let go as we got our school supplies out and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"It's like two pieces of a puzzle, right?"

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he squeezed my hand again. I rolled my eyes. Sure, it was a comfortable fit but it doesn't mean we're destined for each other. I resisted the urge to gag. Ugh, how did I end up in this situation?!

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and I remained planted in my seat. Ichiru tried tugging my hand to leave and I shook my head, feeling a little embarrassed for what I was going to do next.

"Mana?"

I took my bag out and pulled two bentos out. One for me and one for…him. Needless to say, he was happy.

"Aw so sweet, is this why you needed to leave me?" he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Don't do that, people are watching!" I hissed.

Ichiru just grinned and finally let go of my hand to start eating. I rubbed my sweaty palm clean on my skirt before eating.

"Mana?"

"What?"

"Ah~!"

I glared at him furiously as he offered a piece of sushi.

"We're not a…"

The last word died on my lips and I ducked my head.

"We're not one of those lovesick couples that belong in some cheesy rom com," I muttered.

Ichiru laughed at that and I wanted to bang my head on the desk.

"Mana, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way."

"Just one bite."

"No."

"We won't have to hold hands for the rest of the day."

I straightened up and glared at him suspiciously. He gave me a pleading look and I reluctantly opened my mouth.

"Ah…" I went softly and he fed me the sushi.

I munched on it quietly as Ichiru smiled widely and went back to eating. My cheeks were burning as I focused on my bento, eating it quickly. There was a piece of sushi left when Ichiru polished his off and I offered it to him.

"Ah~!" he said loudly whilst turning a couple of heads.

I glowered at him as he snatched the piece out of the chopsticks and grinned cheekily. I turned away and packed the boxes away, nearly slapping him when he kissed me on the head.

"Don't do that, people are watching!"

"I know, they're taking pictures."

I snapped my head to the unfortunate girl who had her phone out. She looked at me and I stood.

"You will hand that phone over now else Riku will have you!" I declared as she ran off and I chased her "Get back here!"

Ichiru grabbed and yanked me back to my seat.

"Now, now, keep your claws sheathed," he teased and I scowled fiercely at him.

"No-one should take photos without permission," I snarled and glared down at the girl who had retreated to the door "Or have phones in class!"

Ichiru managed to keep me in my seat as I tried to get up to chase her down.

"You need to relax more," he raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of hard when someone's plucking my nerves like a harp," I seethed.

"And you need to be less serious," he sighed and sat back in his chair "You're not very fun."

"If I'm not very fun then why are you here?"

He chuckled.

"Touché."

He sat up straight giving me the first serious look in a while.

"I saw someone who needed a support before she collapsed," he replied "You keep forgetting that we do have a bit in common."

I turned away at that comment. We have barely anything in common. So we feel a little vulnerable because we'd rather be our counterparts. So what? A lot of people are like that.

"And someone along the road, I became attached. Sue me."

"I'd better find a decent lawyer then."

Ichiru barked out a laugh.

"Sounds like you're not too bothered about it if you only want a decent lawyer."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled. The bell rung and students filed back in. Class started and I realised that my hand had snuck its way back to Ichiru's. He looked surprised and I felt myself blush hotly.

"I don't mind if no-one's looking," I mumbled whilst floundering a little.

He smiled, squeezing my hand tighter.

"You're cute, Mana. And I like that."

I glowered at my workbook. That word made me feel small and vulnerable. Cute was something that couldn't defend itself. Weak, vulnerable and needed to rely on the strong else they'll be devoured. That's not me at all. Ichiru squeezed my hand again as we began jotting down notes.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, have you kissed?"

"Is he sweet?"

"Are you sweet?"

"Is it any of your business?" I cut through the insistent questions during crossover.

"But we're curious!" whined one of the girls.

"Please, we need details!"

"Why are you being such a spoilsport?"

I felt my headache come back as they piled on with their whining and pleading.

"If I tell you lot, you're going to have to behave and stop making this job difficult!"

They immediately formed into a straight line and were completely silent. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as the other side, monitored by Yuki and Zero, were still clambering and calling for the Night Class.

"…We have kissed."

They erupted into bouts of excited squeals and giggles.

"Neh, have you done _it_ yet?!"

"Is he anything like Zero-kun?!"

"Is he a soft romantic?"

"Ladies!" my voice cut through their questions again as they began piling up again "Those gates will open at any moment! If you stay quiet and behaved, I'll answer one more question!"

"Just one more?!"

"Either that or nothing at all!"

And they formed back into the quiet, albeit agitated, line. I sighed, massaging my temples as the other side began shrieking loudly when the doors opened. I could see some of the girls fidgeting nervously. Why do they want to shout so much at these guys anyway? It's only annoying and bothersome.

"I don't think I've ever seen them so quiet," Aido commented as he strolled by me "Hey, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Beat it, pretty boy, else I remodel your face!"

Aido backed off as I glared at him.

"Scary…" he commented as he floated back to the other side that were shouting eagerly for him.

A lot of the girls looked put out and I raised an eyebrow. They all looked so torn between getting some personal information out of me and screaming out their love for the Night Class. Geez, I'm happy they're quiet but they don't have to look so damn depressed.

"What are you threatening them with to get them this quiet?"

Senri was floating by as well and I scowled at him. He just smirked and shrugged.

"Less of a headache aren't they? It's better that way."

OK, I wanted to flinch but I have a front to keep. Luckily, some of the girls did flinch for me because he just sounded so cold and cruel in that tone. This wasn't like him.

"Beat it. Get to class."

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye before joining Takuma to go to the school building.

"Well done, Mana, you've tamed them."

Oh for fuck's sake!

"Class. Now."

Kuran hovered behind me, disobeying the order to go.

"What have you done? They're as good as gold."

A majority of girls blushed as I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business."

"Mana…are you free this weekend?"

I sighed impatiently.

"You keep asking but you'll always get the same answer," I growled.

"Eh, are you going to go on your third date with Ichiru?"

" _What did I say about behaving_?!"

The girl backed off into the crowd of girls who shot her an unsavoury look. Kuran stiffened behind me.

"Mana…?"

"Beat it, Kuran," I snarled as he walked round to give me a scolding look.

"…"

He was really acting like an annoying big brother now. I glared at him.

"Your pack is waiting," I sneered.

He backed off, his eyes promising that he was going to talk to me about Ichiru before following the Night Class into the school building. I let out a breath as Zero barked at the crowd on his side to get moving. I turned to my crowd.

"We don't have any plans for this weekend but knowing him, he's going to," I mumbled quietly and the girls zoomed in closer.

"Eh?!"

"Gossip time's over, get back to the dorms!"

"Aw, you're so mean!"

"Tell us more!"

"Mana-chan~!"

I bristled.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I snapped as Ichiru strolled over and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"I see you're chatting with your friends but I just want to ask you something real quick," he smiled widely and the girls squealed again, stepping in closer to listen.

"What?" I grumbled.

"There's this café I want to check out, want to go there Sunday afternoon?"

"EH?!"

I winced as my headache picked up again and sighed.

"Really? In front of a pack of lonely girls who have nothing better to do than fantasise?"

"Aw, how cruel!"

"Cross is so ungrateful!"

I felt my brow twitch.

"I could go for some coffee," I mumbled and Ichiru grinned.

"Pick you up at half past eleven!" he declared before kissing my head "Later."

"NOT IN FRONT OF-"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"How sweet!"

"Aw, she's blushing!"

I felt like exploding as Ichiru took off.

"ICHIRU KIRYUU, YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO HAVING YOUR ASS DUMPED AND MOUNTED ON MY WALL!"

I turned sharply to the girls.

"And _you_!" I barked "Back to dorms _now_ or I will make sure Riku finds a mate to make _plenty_ of spiders to decorate your rooms with!"

They shot off. I took in deep breaths whilst trying to calm down.

"You just got your voice back, do you really want to lose it again?"

"What did I-?"

I whirled around and my sentence died as I saw Zero and Yuki standing behind me. I sighed, shrugging and folding my arms.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"So…"

Yuki had pranced up to me with a cheeky look and a massive grin.

"Another date?"

"It won't be…"

The sentence died again and I sighed.

"Yes…"

Yuki grinned and grabbed my hands, jumping up and down eagerly.

"We need to pick out what to wear!"

"Do we really…?"

"Yes!" Yuki shrieked ecstatically "Yori will love to help too, come on!"

I was dragged off by her and stumbled behind her. I dared to look over my shoulder and caught Zero's stoic gaze. I turned away a little too quickly and jogged alongside Yuki who was still chattering on excitedly about my date.

* * *

"I like pink!"

"I think bolder colours are the way to go. Maybe this shade of red?"

"No, no, she's going to a café, we need to keep it simple and light!"

I sneezed and coughed as Yuki assaulted me on one side with some face powder and Yori sprayed perfume onto my neck from the other side. I hissed and she backed off.

"I'm sorry, did that sting?"

"Nah, the bandages are on quite thick," I coughed whilst waving the cloud of powder away "Do I really need to have this make-up done?"

"Eh, but we never get to do girly things together!" Yuki whined as she brought out the lipstick "This is the perfect opportunity since you're the first to have an official boyfriend!"

"He's not my…I don't have to look my best for him!"

"Of course you do," Yori smiled as Yuki applied the lipstick on me whilst she combed through my hair that had been washed and dried earlier this morning "We'll make you look…like a fairy princess."

"Oh please no," I growled at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Well ninja princesses don't normally wear pale colours."

"We should totally go for my pink dress!"

"No, no pink!"

"Aw…" Yuki pouted.

"My pinafore might go with that shade of lipstick though, Yuki," Yori consoled her as she began platting my hair "It's the light blue one, check to see if it's in the closet."

"OK."

I sighed as Yori pulled out her box of hair accessories and began putting in a couple of flower clips in my hair.

"There, like a forest sprite."

I scowled and stood so Yuki could press the pinafore to my figure.

"I don't know, it might be a bit tight," she muttered.

"Ah, it loosens up, see the belts?"

Soon I was standing awkwardly in front of the mirror in the not so tight pinafore, complete with a white shirt and tights.

"Why do I have to look like one of those Lolita girls in Takuma's manga?" I grumbled as Yuki just smiled.

"Ah, what are we going to do about shoes?!" she exclaimed.

"Hm, that is a problem," Yori clicked her tongue "My shoes will be a bit big for you."

"I could wear trainers."

I jumped as both girls scolded me for such an idea.

"Well I do have a pair of heels that will go with the whole look," Yuki cupped her chin.

"Yuki, please, I don't need this to be more painful than it should be."

Yuki pouted before Yori walked to the door. I glanced at her as she stuck her head out.

"We can't find a pair of shoes for Mana's date!"

"WHAT THE F-?!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the girls finally left, content about finding me a suitable pair of shoes. My head was throbbing from all the compliments, the ideas, the squealing and the questions. Like good God, can't you just go and find your own boyfriends to fuss over for?!

"There, now you're…"

I flinched a little as Yori zipped forward and placed one of her necklaces around me.

"You're perfect," she smiled approvingly as I sighed "The bandages even compliment the outfit."

"What time is it now?" I yawned.

"It's just gone eleven," Yuki glanced at the clock and I fell onto my bed, yawning again.

"I need a nap," I muttered.

"No!"

I jumped as both girls were on either side of me.

"Mana, you'll rub off the make-up!"

"It's just half an hour and it's roughly twenty minutes to walk to the café, then you'll be able to have coffee."

I grumbled as I stretched my arms out.

"This seems like a lot of effort," I muttered.

We glanced at the door when someone knocked. Yori got up to answer it then turned to us with a smile.

"Mana, someone couldn't wait."

I frowned, getting up and approaching the door as Yori stepped to the side. Ichiru stared at me with wide eyes before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Oh how cute, you've put make-up on."

I snarled loudly.

"That's it, I'm getting rid of it!"

"Heavens no!"

Yori and Yuki stood in my path to the bathroom and I sighed deeply as Ichiru laughed again.

"It's not a bad thing, Mana," he smiled and I sighed "You look stunning."

I found myself fidgeting nervously before taking in a deep breath.

"You just going to stand there and look like a gormless idiot?"

Ichiru chuckled and bowed.

"My apologies."

He extended his hand, still bowing a little as his sparkling eyes met my gaze.

"Let's be on our way, my princess."

…

…

…

"I fucking hate you."

Ichiru just grinned as I accepted his hand and I closed the door behind me. I could just feel the other girls watching intently from everywhere as Ichiru led me off to our date.

* * *

I wanted to strike down the perverted waiter who seemed ecstatic to be waiting on us. He only had eyes for me as he took our order and only found my grumpy comments a delight. Gah, I could kill him! Ichiru's hand found itself intertwined with me and our joint hands were displayed on the table. I glanced at him and he seemed a little jealous with the attention I had been receiving.

"He doesn't look quite right," he muttered as he turned to me "So, keeping up in class?"

"Just about," I nodded.

"Good."

…

…

…

What does one do exactly on a date? Ichiru seemed content to just stare into my eyes and hold hands. I however didn't appreciate the silence. I felt agitated, I want to talk but what about?

"My bandages will come off tomorrow, the blemish should be gone by then."

"Pity, they look very becoming on you," Ichiru sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled and Ichiru smiled, shrugging.

"Maybe because you're dressed to make them look beautiful on you."

"Yori's idea," I grumbled.

Ichiru smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"You'll look beautiful in anything."

My cheeks were growing hot as I sat back, looking out of the window. A while later the waiter came with our orders and I realised why he had been fawning over me and Ichiru said he didn't look quite right. I saw it in his eyes, he was a vampire. And I was his apparent target. I squeezed Ichiru's hand.

"I'm here, Mana."

My heart leapt as I tore my gaze from the bloodthirsty stare and found myself relaxing as I saw Ichiru's reassuring smile. The waiter was called away as I clung onto Ichiru's hand, the fear ebbing away. I then felt pathetic, why should I feel scared of him? I can protect my…self… Fear clung to me again as I patted myself up and down frantically.

"Mana?"

"I forgot Pearl Beauty," I muttered in disbelief.

"It's OK, Mana. I'll protect you. I promise."

I narrowed my eyes at his sincere stare.

"Seriously where are you keeping it?"

Ichiru grinned.

"You really want to know?"

"Not really."

Ichiru laughed and we began drinking our coffee. Ichiru did that annoying thing again where he spoon fed me cake and I ended up doing it to him too. Seriously, we're not a cutesy, happy-go-lucky couple that have hearts and sparkles surrounding us wherever we go! We were there for about an hour, Ichiru paying for us and then we went to walk around town. During this time, he seemed pretty distant. I didn't question it, I was just worrying about what song to sing at the talent show. I had begun doing some practices but I don't know what to sing. Should I do a cover to be on the safe side? Or do I just risk it with one of my own songs? It was when I began considering one of my own songs that I realised, Ichiru was leading us in circles around town.

"Do we actually have a destination to get to?" I asked and Ichiru hushed me gently.

I saw his eye dart behind us and he squeezed my hand.

"Don't look back, don't look suspicious," he uttered "But we're being followed."

Oh, that's why we've been going in circles, he was checking to see if we were being followed…wait, being followed?! I took in a breath and exhaled slowly as we strolled through the park again.

"Who?"

"That lecherous waiter."

I swallowed uneasily, feeling a burning gaze at the back of my head.

"Should we find a discrete place?"

"He might not be a Level E."

"He's hunting me," I hissed "I don't like it."

"Neither do I. …"

I didn't like this situation at all. Unarmed, vulnerable and being stalked. This couldn't get any worse.

"We can't go back to the school, he might target the students."

"You want to confront him?"

"Not without Pearl Beauty."

Ichiru suddenly stopped, glancing at the bookshop we were now in front in.

"I could do with a good book," he said before tugging me into the shop.

He dragged me to near the back of the store, where a cluster of girls were clogging up the manga section.

"Ah, the new volume for Mystic Hearts is out!" Ichiru said and patted my shoulder "Could you grab a copy? I just want to check if Miss Hino has released her new book yet."

I opened and closed my mouth as he pressed his lips to the side of my head.

"He won't attack you in a crowd like that, I just need to check up on him in case."

I swallowed uneasily and nodded before letting him go and I walked towards the crowd uneasily. They were all giggling and gasping as I made my way to the shelves and began looking for the title that Ichiru had said. When I had found the book, I pulled it out and it slipped through my fingers as I caught the hungry gaze through the gap of the bookshelf. I gasped as the girls turned their heads as it landed heavily and I sighed.

"B-Butterfingers!" I stuttered and smiled awkwardly before stooping to pick it up.

My knees were shaking. I didn't like this situation one bit. I ended up staring at the blurb at the back of the book, trembling as I didn't dare look up again, afraid to see that blood-chilling glare again. Apparently I didn't need to. There was someone behind me, leaning over me, breathing down on me.

"Ah…you found a copy. I was worried they had been sold out by now."

I froze. He had snuck up behind me. His fingers brushed against my arms and grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Quick, let's go buy it before the till gets too crowded."

"I…I think you're mistaken," I said as I continued to stare at the blurb "I don't believe I know you."

"Come on, stop playing around…"

He tried to pull me out of the crowd.

"Mana, there you are!"

I tore out of his grip and dashed for the silver head who had called for me. I ran straight into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was afraid that I was going to get trampled by those girls," I smiled shakily "Let's…"

I blinked as I stared up at Zero. But the smile was still there and I swallowed, my knees still trembling.

"Shall we go?"

"I'll be with you in a moment," Zero said and I glanced at the till where Ichiru was.

I nodded before walking as normally as possible to the till. Ichiru took the book out of my grip.

"Sorry, but could you pay for this one?" he whispered.

"Yeah…"

I delved into my pockets and pulled out a money note. Huh, if I remembered to bring money, why the fuck did I leave Pearl Beauty behind?! I smiled as the purchase was made and we got the hell out of there. We were going down the road to Cross Academy when I finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Who the fuck was he?" I whimpered.

Ichiru was silent for a while and I noticed he was looking rather nervous.

"I'm sorry for this, Mana…"

"Not your fault."

He flinched and I frowned.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Let's just get you back safe."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and he picked the pace up. My feet were burning from the shoes as he escorted me back to the dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ichiru looked a little vexed but he nodded.

"Yeah, see you."

He jogged off, leaving me feeling rather insecure and bewildered. What was that about? That had gone weird. I was about to go into the dorms, thinking that Yuki might appreciate the manga volume I had unexpectedly gotten when suddenly…

"Mana!"

I whirled around and jumped as Zero approached me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Mana, do _not_ go near Ichiru again!"

"What?!" I all but squawked "And where do you get off telling me that?!"

"Just listen to me," Zero hissed through his teeth "This isn't my personal thoughts getting to me, this is for your safety! He isn't safe!"

"Zero, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

I pushed him away.

"Goodbye, Zero," I said firmly before he could say another word "And thank you."

I walked into the building, swiftly slamming the door in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how did it go?!"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you cuddle?"

"Did you share a milkshake?"

"Ladies, will you keep your voices down please?! Thank you!"

The crowd of over eager girls were fidgeting as they calmed down after I glared at them.

"We just had coffee and may have shared some cake," I said "Now will you please move back so the Night Class can come through?"

"Eh?! I didn't pin you for a sweet lover!"

"Aw, how cute!"

"Did you let him feed you some?"

"BACK!"

They backed off once the gates opened and I rubbed my temples.

"I need to get a bigger dose of painkillers," I whined to myself as I made sure they stayed clear from the Night Class's path.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"We love you!"

My head was throbbing harder and harder as the screams grew louder and louder.

"Oi!" I bellowed and Aido skittered away after flirting with a couple of girls on my side "Stay quiet and I might be generous enough to give away the latest volume of Mystic Hearts!"

"Heh?!"

"Shut it!"

They went silent, staring at me in disbelief.

"But you're not into shoujo manga…"

"I may have bought a volume for Yuki only to find it wasn't her cup of tea. Offer still stands."

They stayed silent and I sighed in relief. My headache was still there but at least it wasn't getting worse.

"Good evening, Mana."

Nope, I take it back, it just got worse. I glared up at Kuran as he approached me with that stupid smile.

"Bribery to for their silence? It seems to be proving efficient."

Some of the girls giggled as others stared up at him with twinkling eyes of adoration. I just rolled my eyes.

"Get to class before they decide they can't contain their excitement."

"I look forward to seeing you sing at the talent show."

"Eh, Mana's singing?!"

"No way!"

"Why is that so surprising?!" I yelled at the crowd.

"See you tomorrow," Kuran smiled and walked off.

"What will you be singing?"

"Will it be a love song for Ichiru?"

"Can we hear you sing now?"

"The volume of Mystic Hearts is on my bookshelf, you know which room I'm staying in, the first one to have the volume gets to keep it!"

And they bolted off. I sighed in relief as Yuki and Zero approached me.

"You do realise your room could become a war zone?" Zero commented.

"They'll be gone by the time we're finished patrolling," I shrugged, rolling my shoulder "Who's going where?"

"Campus building!" Yuki cheered first.

"Right, just to get another glimpse of your beloved Kaname-sama?"

I grinned at her embarrassed look and nudged her.

"Careful, wouldn't want to get Mr Grumpy here jealous."

"We're not an item anymore."

Yuki and I jolted as Zero stepped between us. He gave me a look before stalking off towards where the stables were, probably decided to cover that area of the campus.

"When did that happen?" I muttered.

"Shortly after he attacked you," Yuki muttered back "It was me who wanted to take a break. Just until Zero can think clearly, he was really worried you know."

I rubbed my neck, where his fangs had been.

"A break, huh?" I muttered "So you still have feelings for him?"

"…It's complicated."

I rolled my eyes.

"Trust you to end up in some love triangle."

Yuki glanced at me and I folded my arms, giving her a reprimanding look.

"It's so obvious, you might as well join the girls in their fawning."

Yuki went red and I hardened my look.

"I hope you don't toy with Zero."

"I wouldn't!" Yuki looked shocked "Mana!"

"You can't have both of them!" I snapped back "I can see Zero has always cared for you, I can see how it can be difficult for him to see you blindly worshipping Kuran!"

Yuki opened and closed her mouth before covering it.

"Mana…do you like Zero?"

My heart stopped at her question. I stared at her silently for a while and swallowed.

"I may have been upset when I saw the two of you kiss."

"Mana!" Yuki exclaimed "You should have told me!"

"It doesn't matter!" I hissed and turned away from her.

"Of course it matters, your feelings should always come first!"

"Oh, and cause a potential rift between us over some boy?!"

"Except it's not just some boy, is it?"

"Yuki, it doesn't matter," I growled lowly "Ichiru was there for me, it's not like I'm constantly pining for Zero's affections anymore."

"And what if Ichiru hadn't been around? What if Zero and I were still a couple? What would have happened then?"

"Who cares? What's happened has happened, it doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters!" Yuki snapped "You were hurting and you didn't even tell me, your sister!"

"Yuki just drop it," I snapped and sighed "I'll take the other side of the campus, just forget this conversation happened."

"Mana…"

I flounced off, feeling a little steamed at myself. The moment I begin talking, I just have to blab about my feelings, don't I? Stupid Mana! No-one wants to know! I cracked my knuckles as I continued to storm off. I paused and felt my anger ebb away as I saw Ichiru going for a walk around the campus grounds. I picked up my pace to catch up with him.

"Hey, you know it's past curfew?" I said to catch his attention and smirked up at him.

My smirk faltered as he responded with a sombre look and tilted my head.

"I haven't seen you all day, is something wrong?"

Ichiru opened his mouth before glancing around. He grabbed my hand and led me off to where the Sun Dormitories. We went to his room and he untied his tie to tie it around the doorknob. He sat me down on his bed and went to the window to close the curtains. I felt uneasy at how quiet he was as he sat down next to me, clasping my hand firmly in his. I watched as he pressed his lips to my fingers, grasping my hand tighter and taking a deep breath.

"Ichiru?"

"Mana, there was a reason why I was getting close to you and it wasn't because I felt like you needed support."

I didn't fully process his words at first as he dared not look at me.

"It was convenient enough to see you heartbroken, it meant that you were vulnerable and easy to…" he looked a bit pained for a moment "…take advantage of."

I yanked my hand out of his grip and he griped the air for a while, resignedly lowering his hands and staring at the ground.

"What were you hoping for?" I felt a bit bitter.

Ichiru grimaced.

"Just a close friendship would have done," he said "As long as I had your trust, any close relationship would have been fine."

"Why? To get at Zero? Yuki?"

Ichiru shook his head.

"…I enrolled into Cross Academy under the order of a Pureblood named Rido Kuran."

"Kuran?"

A relative to the Kuran here? Ichiru nodded.

"…My mission was to give you to him."

I stood and backed off, making him snap his head up to look at me.

"Give me to him?" I echoed "Ichiru, this isn't funny…"

"I have no idea why he wants you…"

"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

Ichiru blinked slowly before sighing, shaking his head.

"I have no intention to give you up now, not anymore."

He stood up slowly and I took a step back.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"I would have been able to get closer to him, close enough…for me to kill him."

OK, now it's starting to sound like some complicated spy movie.

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"He's responsible for Shizuka's pain. If he hadn't…"

Ichiru trailed off and I felt my heart's pain. It's true after all. I was being used as a tool for another's desire. I could laugh. See? No-one has feelings for Mana Cross.

"So what happens now?"

Ichiru stayed silent as I stared at the floor.

"I don't know how much time I can buy to protect you…"

"Why the fuck do you want to protect me now?" I suddenly snarled "You're using me!"

"No! I'm not!"

"You want to avenge your precious Shizuka?!" I barked "Then go ahead! I'll take down this bastard myself!"

"If I wanted to give you up, I would have let that waiter have you!"

My heart stopped as Ichiru took in a breath.

"He was getting impatient, he began sending others to get you," he said as calmly as possibly "I had to go and confront him, buy some more time so you could be safe until I found a way to get rid of him."

"Why?"

Ichiru sighed, shaking his head.

"You can be so stupid at the best of times."

Before I could shout at him, he stepped forward and kissed my lips. He held my hands despite the fact that I was trying to back away from him and squeezed them.

"I didn't realise just how precious you were until I saw those sad, broken eyes looking up at me."

My eyes blurred and I blinked to let the tears drop. Ichiru raised his hands to cup my cheeks and brush them away.

"Mana…"

"Ichiru, this is too much," I whimpered as I pulled away and headed for the door.

"Mana, wait!"

"No, just give me some time!"

"I have to give you to him by Friday evening!"

I froze, feeling very cold.

"Else there will be a lot of Level Es around to snatch you up."

Friday evening. The night of the talent show. And Ichiru's deadline.

"What do you expect from me?" I asked softly.

"Just that no matter what happens, one of the last things I want is for you to hate me."

I just barely scoffed before leaving and heading out to finish my patrols. My eyes were stinging as I briskly walked along, trying to ignore the pain blooming in me.


	14. Chapter 14

No, no, no, no, that doesn't sound right! I threw the stool that I normally sat on whilst playing the piano and its legs fell off when it smashed into the wall. It was pretty old, I had been considering getting a new one for a while. I threw the music sheets onto the floor and erased the recent recording. I was trying to lower the notes for one of my songs so it would be easier to sing but it just did not fucking sound right! I paced around, considering more options. It was Wednesday and the talent show was in two days. I was the last act, considering that they were going to pull me out if I didn't get my voice back and when the line-up was done, I recovered and they just stuck me at the end.

"Mana?"

"You're not allowed up here!" I barked as I turned on my heel and froze as I saw Zero.

Oh Lord, how long have I been up here for? I had returned to the house to use my rehearsal room for practice and I had been planning to leave before Zero would get back from patrols.

"Sorry, I'll just pack my things and go…"

I paused as Zero held up a scarf in one hand and Bloody Rose in the other. Then I saw he had the box of hair accessories by his feet, being set down to retrieve his weapon.

"You mentioned that having your hair tied up would help you concentrate."

I stared at him. It felt a bit extreme but considering what happened last time…

"It's fine, I can do it myself."

"It'll only take a few minutes, I'll leave as soon as it's done. Don't feel like you have to leave because I'm here."

I had Pearl Beauty with me but it took time to activate her and actually use her. Also, I didn't really want to flay Zero's skin off. Giving up, I took the scarf, wrapped it around my neck, took Bloody Rose and faced away from him.

"I will shoot you if you do try anything," I warned.

"I expect you to."

I nodded as he gathered my hair and began brushing it. He was still gentle so it took more than just a few minutes like he promised. I felt my back crawl with goose bumps as he gently handled my hair, almost lovingly, and was careful not to stab me with the pins as he put up my hair into a tight bun. I stumbled with the weight for a second and handed Bloody Rose back to him.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"…"

He left without another word and I stood in front of the piano silently. I stared at the keys, tracing them and began considering doing a cover song instead of one of my own. It didn't matter, I knew a few songs that weren't very well known in the school. I could do one of them. As I flicked through the recordings, I began picturing the crowd and realised that Ichiru might not be in the audience, watching. Not that I cared. The song began playing as I flicked through my folder of lyrics and found the right set to sing. I began humming the tune, deciding that it wouldn't be too difficult for me to do. I restarted the recording, setting the folder up on the music stand and began singing properly, considering how to choreograph a small dance. I couldn't just stand on the spot and sing like a lemon after all. But even as I thought of the possibilities, I couldn't come up with any ideas. When the third run through was done, I turned the piano off. I need a break.

"Beautiful."

I snapped Pearl Beauty out and poised to strike as I turned to the door. My heart dropped with my arm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked to Ichiru who was standing in the room "How long have you been here, why the fuck are you here?!"

"Ssh."

Ichiru moved forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"I missed you."

"Like hell!"

I backhanded him. He flinched but his grip on me didn't loosen.

"I wanted to see you."

"As if!"

I slapped him this time. He dug his fingers into my shoulders as he winced again.

"You really don't hold back."

"Let me guess, you're going to hand me over tonight."

Ichiru sighed impatiently as he glared down at me.

"I said that was the last thing that I wanted to do."

"How the hell can I trust you? And who let you in anyway?!"

"The door was unlocked."

I stared at him as he shrugged. I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you. You've been avoiding me all today and yesterday."

"Don't flatter yourself, I've been avoiding everyone."

There was an awkward pause and Ichiru slid his arms around me to bring me into a hug.

"You look way too serious with your hair up in a bun."

"Good."

Ichiru sighed as he poked it.

"Look heavy."

"Yup."

I sighed and melted into his embrace. It felt so warm and safe.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Ichiru tightened his hug and tucked my head under his chin.

"…No, I don't like this."

I felt confused as he pulled away.

"Your bun, I'm getting rid of it."

"No!"

He paused as I stepped away, holding my hands out in front of me.

"I need it!"

"For what?"

My heart skipped a beat and I stared at the piano.

"I need it to concentrate."

"It looks really uncomfortable and heavy, can I just loosen it?"

"No."

"So serious," he looked a little put out as I glared at him "Really, you look like some grumpy old lady."

I felt something snap in me but I calmed down, shaking my head at him.

"You should leave before Zero finds out you're here."

"So? I came to see my girlfriend, nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I hissed.

"Ah, did you dump me?"

I flinched and turned away from him.

"Considering that I would be in danger if we continued a relationship, yes."

"Well then, I came to be taken back, nothing wrong with that."

I growled at him again and he took a step forward, pulling me back into a hug. Damn it, why did they feel so nice?! I rested my head against his shoulder, growling angrily.

"Mana, I'm going to at least make it looser, it really doesn't look comfortable."

"OK, fine!" I hissed.

His hands grabbed my bun.

"I lied."

"What?!"

He pulled the bun out and smirked down at my glare.

"I fucking hate you."

"Your practice time is over, isn't it? It's late, you don't need to concentrate anymore."

He ran his hands through my hair as he smiled down at me.

"Besides, with long hair you look even more stunning."

I was blushing. The flattering bastard how dare he make me feel appreciated.

"Mana, I truly care about you."

My face was probably completely red and my ears were burning. He kissed me gently and I melted into it. My heart was open, my walls were torn down, I'll happily accept him despite any consequences. Speaking of consequences… We broke apart when a loud clatter interrupted the silence and I turned my head to see a shattered tea set on the floor at the feet of Zero.

"What are you doing here?" he asked lowly, glaring at Ichiru.

"Is it a crime to visit my girlfriend?" Ichiru asked softly and Zero squared his jaw.

I was quick enough to come in between them, arms bracing against their chests as I tried to stop them from attacking each other.

"You shouldn't be around her," Zero snarled lowly.

"Big talk coming from he who sent her into a coma."

"Can we not fight please?" I raised my voice a little but not too loud as it might have attracted Kaien.

"He's dangerous, Mana," the twins said together and I sighed impatiently.

"Ichiru and I were going to leave anyway," I said as a matter-of-factly to Zero before pushing him away fully "You stay here and get some rest, goodnight."

"Mana…"

"I'll be here again tomorrow evening to practice again, thank you for helping."

I grabbed Ichiru's hand and led him out.

"Mana!"

"Zero, I can take care of myself!"

I glared at him and he returned it.

"He isn't going to drain me dry."

It was a low blow and I saw a minute flinch. The older twin stood his ground as I tugged Ichiru down the stairs. He squeezed my hand as I dragged him out of the house and began heading back to the dorms.

"Ichiru, what's the plan?" I asked as we continued to walk, a little bit slower now that I had calmed a little bit.

"Plan?"

I stopped to address him directly.

"You still have that deadline don't you?"

"…"

We lowered our gazes, not sure on what to do next.

"I guess I'll have to catch him off guard on the night."

"But…"

He smiled.

"I'll be there in time for your performance, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that!"

I felt anger boiling in me again.

"If this vampire is a Kuran then he is a Pureblood. How could you possibly face…?"

"He is still recovering from his body being destroyed ten years ago," Ichiru replied calmly "He'll be weak…"

"Then why didn't you strike him down before?!"

"I needed to bide my time so he would trust me more to get closer to him…"

"But you're not doing what he asked, he'll be losing that trust by now!"

Ichiru lowed his gaze.

"I have to take a shot."

"Not without me."

Ichiru looked at me sharply.

"No, Mana, I'm not letting you go anywhere near him."

"It will help, I can come with you and it will definitely lower his guard."

"It's too dangerous," Ichiru shook his head.

"Oh, you're allowed to go in alone to take down this supposedly weakened Pureblood but when you have an extra person to help you, it's dangerous?!"

"Mana, I can't let you get hurt!"

"Well newsflash, buddy!" I shrieked, not even caring if we'd get overheard "The feeling is bloody mutual so suck it up, I'm going to come with you."

Ichiru stared at me in surprise before smirking.

"Yeah, you will."

It took a good while for me to understand his sly tone. I gave him a sharp backhand.

"You useless, inappropriate, perverted, arrogant, despicable, disgusting, stupid, dim-witted, thoughtless blockhead!"

"Did you eat a dictionary instead of spending time with me yesterday?" Ichiru mocked hurt and I snarled.

"I will fucking murder you."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He hugged me tightly as we arrived at the dorms.

"Mana, I don't want to put you in danger."

"Do you really think I'll stand around waiting for you?"

I put some distance between us.

"I'll stalk you if I have to."

Ichiru smirked and kissed my nose.

"If I do take you…"

"You will."

"Confident are we?"

He brushed some hair out of my face.

"Mana, stay as far away from him as possible and if things look bad, run."

"I take orders from no-one."

"If you can't promise me that you will be careful and will stay as far away from the danger and run to save yourself, I will not take you with me."

"Then I'll have to stalk you."

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Part of the package, buddy."

I stuck my tongue out and he sighed.

"Mana," he looked a little downcast "please promise me this. The thought of you…"

He looked away, he didn't seem willing to finish the sentence. I squeezed his hands.

"I promise."

His eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"Really?"

No but I'm not going to say that. I nodded.

"I promise to be as careful as I can."

"And you'll stay away from the danger?"

"Of course."

"And you'll run when I'll say?"

"Yep."

He embraced me tightly.

"Thank you."

He kissed my head and I just hid my face. I wasn't the best liar so I knew any indication would show on my face. But Ichiru didn't pry further. Like hell was I going to let him get killed for being so stupid.


	15. Chapter 15

Ichiru flinched as our gazes met. I had been waiting patiently by the school gates, figuring that this Pureblood would be off campus else his nephew would be on edge. Or I would have noticed some change in the damn bastard as he only flashes fake smiles and doesn't show any emotion at all.

"Mana…I…"

Never set any time or place to meet at? Gee, I wonder why? I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm here now, let's get this done."

"Mana, when I say run, you _will_ run and you _will_ make sure to stay safe," Ichiru said as he walked up to me and gave me a stern glare straight into my eyes.

"I will do as you will," I replied with a shrug.

I then couldn't help a little smile.

"Wow, you sounded just like your brother."

Ichiru didn't show a reaction, just wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How long were you planning to wait?" he asked.

"Until my scheduled slot then I would have to tear down the place to find you," I squirmed uncomfortably "Ichiru!"

He slowed down as I pushed his arm off me and linked hands with him.

"Really, this is more comfortable," I chided him as he gave me a blank stare "Come on."

"I'm the one taking you to him."

"Then walk!"

Ichiru smiled as he pulled me a little closer, pecking me on the head.

"Mana, you're beautiful," he purred.

"Doesn't change the fact that you agreed to hand me over to some Pureblood in order to get close to him, walk!"

Ichiru grimaced as he let some space hang between us and we walked down the dimly lit streets. I felt nervous suddenly. My heart was thrumming. It was just a supposedly defenceless Pureblood. Maybe we should have brought Zero along, one bullet into the heart should do the trick.

"Maybe we should have brought backup," I muttered.

"If you're nervous, you can go back."

"So you go on your own? Hell no."

Ichiru brought me to an abandoned building of sorts and I couldn't help the chill that went up my spine.

"Mana?"

"I'm fine."

No, I was not, especially since I recognised that vampire waiter that greeted us at the door. He raked his hungry eyes over me and I gripped Ichiru's hand tighter.

"He's waiting," he purred, not once looking away from me.

"Then let us in," Ichiru said curtly and squared his chest.

The vampire clicked his tongue before stepping back and bowing his head in a mocking respectful manner. I inched closer to Ichiru as we walked past him and I clutched onto his arm when I saw the vampire lick his lips, showing his fangs.

"Mana…"

"I'm not scared," I snapped at him a little harshly before spotting other hungry gazes "I…just…"

My skin had broken out into goosebumps and my footsteps had gotten a little shaky.

"Mana?"

"It's kind of like out of a horror movie, you know?" I admitted a little shakily as we headed towards a staircase that had seen better days "And I'm not talking about those cheesy ones with the crappy special effects."

Ichiru kissed my head as we began walking up.

"It's kind of like Saw…"

"What are you doing watching gore fests like that?"

"Hey, you know what that film is about too, get off my back."

Ichiru chuckled.

"Perhaps when the sequel comes out, we can watch it together."

"There's going to be a sequel?!"

At that moment I smelt blood and I retched, suddenly feeling squeamish.

"Mana?"

I took a deep breath through my mouth and sighed.

"I'm fine."

Blood smells rotten, how do vampires find it intoxicating?!

"Maybe it's not a good idea to talk about horror films in a creepy building," Ichiru chuckled as he led me through corridors.

"Gee, you think?"

Ichiru suddenly stopped and I stumbled, still feeling a little woozy as I still smelt blood off the walls and it was dark and I felt like I was being watched closely.

"Here, he's here."

I looked at the door that Ichiru was looking at and he squeezed my shoulder.

"You can still run."

"Ichiru, did you not see the dozens of vampires down there? I'm not leaving, even if I wanted to."

"You could jump out of a window."

"Sure, right," I drawled and shook my head "Come on."

"Mana."

I sighed impatiently as Ichiru grabbed my hand to squeeze it.

"No matter what happens, I want you to get out of this alive. When I say to run, you will run, won't you?"

"How many times have you said that to me already?" I scowled "You're like a broken record."

Ichiru opened his mouth and I hugged his arm.

"For Shizuka?"

He hesitated, a minute flinch causing the bell in his hair to jingle. He swallowed and I offered a smile.

"Ichiru, we can't stand here forever."

Ichiru looked hesitant but opened the door. More of that rotten stench flooded my senses and I gagged.

"Thought you'd be better prepared for someone who carries an anti-vampire weapon."

"This blood smells _old_ , Ichiru," I coughed as I scrunched my nose up "It's rotting, decaying, it's fucking disgusting."

"Ssh."

Ichiru squeezed my hand and a voice, which only added to the horror film atmosphere, crooned.

 _"Is that my Mana?"_

"Excuse me?" I spat as I stepped forward into the room.

Ichiru barely jumped in with me as the door slammed shut behind us. The loud slam echoed in the building as I stared at the coffin which held the body of the Pureblood.

 _"Come closer…"_ the voice purred _"My Juri…my Mana…"_

"…What?"

Ichiru placed his hand on my hip and nodded.

"Careful now…" he whispered.

 _"Just Mana."_

We flinched a little at the snappy demand.

 _"Just my Mana."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't recall belonging to you, sir," I remarked.

A laugh echoed in the dark room as Ichiru made a move to step forward. I jumped as red tendrils suddenly lashed out at him from the still body, cracking like whips.

 _"Come closer, little Mana…"_

"Mana…"

An idea suddenly popped into my head as I clung onto Ichiru.

"I'm scared," I whimpered, hoping that this little act will be bought "I…I don't want to…"

Ichiru wrapped his arms around me. There was an audible growl.

 _"Dear Mana, I won't hurt you. Just come closer."_

"Ichiru, I don't trust him," I raised my voice a little and clutched onto him tighter.

Ichiru pressed his lips to my forehead as he rocked me back and forth. Another growl came from the coffin.

 _"Bring her to me."_

I yelped as Ichiru effortlessly swept me off the ground and I held onto him awkwardly as he walked closer.

"Ichiru?"

Ichiru hesitated as the red vines wavered, still remaining intact and hovering around us as he slowly brought me closer to the coffin. I jumped and held onto him tighter as one vine lashed out and struck the ground between us and the coffin when Ichiru was just a step away.

 _"Close enough."_

Ichiru let me down and I clung onto him as my legs suddenly shook like jelly.

 _"Mana, my Mana, come closer, let me see your beautiful face…"_

"Ichiru…?"

He squeezed my shoulders and eased me down to my knees. I carefully braced my hands on the coffin's edge and craned my head to see the sleeping vampire. I flinched as his eyes suddenly flew open, one blue the other red.

"Juri," he grinned, showing his fangs "Let me devour you."

"Mana!"

I was pushed to the side and I watched as the red tendrils lashed out and one pierced through Ichiru. He let out a strangled choke as the vampire rose from the coffin, grinning manically as the tendrils attached to him constricted themselves around his limbs, suspending him in the air and forcing him to drop his katana (when did he bring that?!).

"Ichiru?!"

"Mana, run!"

"What the hell, you said he was weak! That he was still healing!"

The Pureblood laughed darkly as he stood tall, grinning up at Ichiru who had one hand clutching his wound and the other scratching at the tendril wrapping slowly around his neck.

"He…was waiting…for…"

He coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His assailant laughed again, insanity shining in his eyes.

"Why, were you planning to kill me?" he drawled then tutted "Such stupidity."

"How the fuck did you manage to recover like this?" I asked, hoping to buy some time.

He grinned, glancing over his shoulder at me, his blue eye glinting in the moonlight. I felt like prey as he stared down at me.

"Dear Mana," he purred, the way he spoke my name felt like a violation "My nephew paid me the courtesy of offering his blood, in an attempt to lure me out for battle."

"Battle…?"

I got up to my feet as he turned his body and I got a good look at his face. His resemblance to Kuran was uncanny, take away the mismatched eyes.

"Mana, there doesn't have to be any violence."

He offered his hand to me.

"You hate Kaname Kuran, don't you? Do you wish for his death?"

I hesitated as I looked up at Ichiru for consolation. But his face was out of the moonlight, I could barely see his mouth that was twisted in agony. I looked back at Rido and sneered.

"You wanted to see me but why? I'm just a school girl."

He grinned wider.

"You and Yuki are _very_ special."

"I doubt that."

"Think about it, little Mana. Haven't you ever wondered why you and your sister were out there in the snow alone? Haven't you ever wondered who your parents were? Haven't you ever wondered about your past?"

He stepped out of the coffin, beckoning for me to come closer.

"I can tell you everything, Mana. Everything that my dear nephew has hidden from you."

My heart stopped.

"Hidden?"

I began circling around Rido, stepping into the shadows and slipping Pearl Beauty out of her strap and hidden behind me.

"He even orchestrated your heartbreak."

 _What_?! I froze on the spot, staring at him in disbelief.

"Impossible."

"You believed you had free will during the ten years you've lived here but no, he's been controlling you, you and your sister, like puppets."

"No. No, he can be manipulative but he's never controlled me! All of my decisions were made by me!"

"Even your love for singing?"

My stomach dropped at the thought.

"No, I chose to take up singing, I love singing because…because…"

I began to think about it. Kaien had a piano in his living room and when Yuki and I were still young and settling in, I would often play around with it. Then eventually Yuki would listen in and so would Kaien. But that would only be because Kuran encouraged Yuki to listen to me and Kaien got so many music books so I could learn more songs. Kuran often made comments about how it might be nice to start singing and that would often be backed up with Yuki and Kaien saying how lovely it would be. And Kuran probably already knew that anything Yuki would ask for, I would do it without hesitation. I nearly dropped Pearl Beauty.

"But why?"

"We're all chess pieces."

I jumped, Rido had come a lot closer and I was pressed up against the sticky bloodstained wall.

"Perhaps he saw you as a pawn, something to help clear a path."

I flinched and I heard Ichiru groan as he cupped my chin.

"But I see you as a queen," he purred "Brave, fierce…strong."

He grinned, his fangs elongating.

"Mana…let me make you great…"

His fangs were inching closer…closer…

"Get the fuck out of my face."

I cracked Pearl Beauty and she tore some of his skin on his exposed chest. He roared angrily, backing off and clutching the wound as Ichiru was promptly dropped, the blood whips having retreated back to their source. Before I could rush over to him, Rido turned sharply and backhanded me so hard, I saw stars. I staggered and fell awkwardly, glimpsing Rido healing as he towered over me.

"I am not a chess piece," I spat some blood out that had collected after I had bitten my tongue "I am me."

Ow, that really stung and my tongue is aching and I can't really speak properly. I began crawling away towards Ichiru, a futile attempt, as Rido snarled down at me.

"You will always be controlled, Mana," he said as he slammed his foot into my ankle (OW!) "Both you and your sister."

He grinned manically.

"Perhaps she will be a better queen."

I glared at him as he grinned wider.

"Perhaps she will let me eat her."

"Don't you dare," I growled.

"But maybe she will be oh so more _willing_ ," he purred as he ground his foot into my ankle (seriously, ow, that hurts) "She does seem more sheltered, violating her would be so much fun."

I saw red.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER!"

I lashed out with Pearl Beauty which he caught and pulled me to my feet. He threw Pearl Beauty to the side as he grasped the front of my uniform. I held back a scream as he thrust his clawed hand into my side, and grinned widely.

"Scream, Mana," he purred "Let me hear you scream in agony as I tear you apart."

I was in pain, my tongue was throbbing, my head was spinning, my ankle was aching and I'm pretty sure he's hit a vital organ. I couldn't see straight as I clutched onto the only thing I had managed to grasp without him noticing.

"The only way to live is if I turn you," I could just hear his voice "But you don't seem to have any objection now."

I braced myself.

"You will be perfect."

His fangs just grazed against my neck as blade cut into flesh. I felt myself smirking as he hesitated, my hand getting covered in his blood after I had thrust Ichiru's katana into his chest. In my daze, I saw his shock.

"Per…fection doesn't exist…"

I could hardly breathe.

"Never…threat-ten m-my sister…"

My other hand laid itself over the handle and with all the strength I could muster, I drove the blade up and through his heart. He roared, turning to tiny shards of crystal and sending me down onto the floor. My head spun as the katana landed with a clang and I coughed up my dinner.

"Ma…na…"

I looked up to see Ichiru lying in a pool of his blood and I began to crawl over to him.

"Mana…don't…"

I was filthy, I felt sticky and dirty and just gross. I reached out and grasped his hand.

"Ichi-ru…" I rasped and he hushed me.

He was cold. But he still managed to give me that warm smile.

"Idiot, I said to run…"

I curled my body as I began to feel cold.

"I'm scared…" I whined.

Ichiru's fingers twitched, as if to try to squeeze my hand.

"I'm here…Mana."

My eyes burned. Tears ran over the bridge of my nose as I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Cold…"

"I'm here."

"Ichiru…"

He was still smiling.

"Even in death…you're beautiful…"

My lips twitched.

"Hang in there…"

"Sleepy…"

"Mana, please…"

My eyelids were getting heavy. It was a struggle to keep them open.

"I…rest…" I muttered, not coherent enough to form a sentence.

"Please…please…"

But my eyelids were already closing. It was getting colder. I was getting lighter.

"Goodnight, Mana."

"…chiru?"

"I'm here…I'm here, Mana…goodnight…"


	16. Chapter 16

_It was a heart-breaking scene which he never had wished to see since his parents' death. Fresh blood flooded his senses when Kuran finally broke down the sealed door and he recognised one scent all too clearly. Kuran stood still for a moment or two before kneeling by the young girl's body, fingers gently pressing against her neck for a pulse. Zero knew it was a futile attempt. Neither of them could hear the heartbeats of the corpses. The hunter stepped into the room, taking note of the bloodstained katana lying against a coat and trousers and the trail that Mana left behind to reach Ichiru. The way their bodies were displayed reminded Zero of a lover's double suicide. No, that was exactly what it was. Both of them had run into the danger without even considering the consequences._

 _Zero approached where the hands were intertwined, gently trying to pull them apart. His breath hitched slightly when their grip didn't relent. Rigor mortis was settling in and Zero's heart seized painfully. How long had they been lying here? Zero didn't realise his tears until he blinked and felt the drops roll down his cheeks and brush against his eyelashes. His brother and sister were dead. And for what?_

 _Zero glanced at Kuran who was now bent over Mana's body, clutching onto her and burying his face into her clothes. He was shaking, it was hard to notice but Zero could see it. He looked at what he could see of Mana's sleeping face and noticed her smile. He looked back at Ichiru and he was mirroring her smile, his eyes open and fixated on the Mana. With shaky fingers, he closed his twin's eyes and made more of an effort to separate the hands. It felt wrong to force them to part but it would be easier to carry the bodies back separately._

 _After what seemed like hours, their hands were finally pried apart and Zero let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. The hands flopped beside one another as he glanced at Kuran again. The Pureblood was still hunched over Mana, gripping her like she was his lifeline. Zero hesitantly reached out to brush some hair out of Mana's hair and Kuran suddenly snapped his teeth at him, causing him to snap back and pull Bloody Rose out. Kuran looked as if he was about to attack him with Mana's body clutched to his chest. But once he saw the barrel of Bloody Rose in the moonlight, his eyes lost their bloodlust and he seemed to see clarity. He drew back, cradling Mana gently as if she was still alive, that she was just sleeping. Zero could see it clearly. Kuran blamed this, probably most specifically Mana's death, on him._

 _And Zero agreed. He felt like he was to blame. He had hurt her; he had driven her away to Ichiru who led her to her death. It was all his fault. Kuran stood swiftly and walked out briskly, Mana still in his arms. Zero collected Ichiru in his arms and followed after him. His brother felt light, just like when they were little. Ichiru had always felt delicate, like a feather would have broken him. Zero watched Kuran's back as the rest of the Night Class emerged from clearing the area of Level Es. They ignored him and his twin, solely fixated on their beloved leader. Well, Ichijo made to approach him, condolences on his lips but Zero glared at him. Not an appropriate time._

 _The walk back to the school was sombre. It was like a funeral procession. Yet no-one was around to see, it was very late into the night. As time went by, Ichiru began to feel heavier and heavier and Zero began to move slower to adjust his grip on his body. Ichijo made a motion to help but Zero shot him down. He needed to carry his brother's body back. And then what? Zero swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn't thought that far. But perhaps he should bury him where his parents are. But where should he keep the body until that was possible?_

 _Zero's thoughts were cut short as they reached the school gates and he heard hurried footsteps. Yuki. Of course, she had been waiting. Zero's stomach dropped but it was too late. Yuki was in front of Kuran and she had seen Mana's dead body. It was silent for a few moments until he heard Yuki wail and he watched as she fell to her knees, clutching onto Mana's arm. She screamed. Zero had never heard such a heart wrenching sound. Amongst the heartbroken sobs, he heard Kuran's soft apologies. Yuki was shaking her head, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. Zero stood still as Kuran uttered one final apology then walked around her. He walked off as Yuki was left in the middle of the path, rubbing her eyes and looking at Kuran's retreating back. Ichijo, with sympathetic eyes, helped her up and she gripped onto him, asking quietly about what had happened._

 _Ichijo's eyes flickered over to him and Yuki turned to see him standing alone, holding Ichiru's body. Zero could see her bloodshot eyes, her reddening nose and those lips that were quivering, holding back more sobs. She saw the dead body in his arms and looked like she was going to cry even more. Zero watched as Ichijo led her away and he couldn't bring himself to follow them. Instead he cradled Ichiru closer and closed his eyes, silently praying his apologies._


	17. Chapter 17

"Mommy!"

A young girl nearly knocked over a waitress in the middle of a café. The teen stumbled, trying to balance her tray of coffee on her hand and looked down with wide eyes. The girl looked up at her with sparkling eyes and hesitated, realising her mistake.

"You're not my mommy…" she murmured.

The waitress smiled, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, I am not."

"Ai!"

Ai turned around and ran into the arms of her real mother. Yuki smiled as she embraced her daughter tightly, rubbing her hand up and down her backs soothingly.

"I told you to not let go of my hand, didn't I?"

Ai looked sheepish and Yuki looked up to apologize to the waitress. Her eyes widened slightly as the waitress tilted her head curiously.

"Huh, I didn't think doppelgangers existed until now," she laughed as Yuki swallowed, taking a moment to recover.

"Sorry about my daughter," Yuki murmured with an apologetic bow.

"It's fine, I must be that kind of person," the waitress waved the apology away dismissively.

She turned and continued her way to the table she was waiting on. Yuki took Ai's hand and led her out of the café.

"Daddy will be waiting," she said softly and Ai cheered.

Behind them, Seiren watched them and sternly looked the waitress up and down as she returned behind the bar and began conversing with the barista serving.

* * *

"OK, if you're going to look that good when you're old, I'm marrying you."

Mana punched Ichiru in the shoulder. The silver head laughed as he rolled his shoulder sorely, rubbing it.

"I'm telling Mrs Miura," he teased.

"And my shift has ended, see you in half an hour."

"Ah wait, I'm sorry."

Ichiru grabbed Mana and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"No relationships in the workplace!"

"Bite me!" the couple called at their manager.

Ichiru cupped Mana's cheeks.

"You know, it was kind of scary to see that doppelganger of yours," he muttered.

"Hm?" Mana tilted her head.

"Well, what if she could have been your mother?"

"She would have had to be like sixteen to have had me," Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Hence why she abandoned you at the orphanage."

Mana rolled her eyes as she neatened Ichiru's uniform.

"Uh-huh, and put you in the basket with me?"

Ichiru hesitated and Mana shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," she murmured "Past is the past."

Ichiru smirked.

"You know, it was scarier to see that girl call you 'Mommy'."

"Ah well, then you'd better be prepared for that real soon."

Ichiru's eyes widened and Mana giggled, nudging him.

"I'm joking, idiot," she pulled away from his embrace as he stared at her incredulously "You think I'd let you knock me up?"

"Don't you even dare try that again," Ichiru grumbled as Mana took her apron off and headed to the changing rooms.

"Else what?"

"Don't test me."

Mana threw her head back and laughed as she disappeared into the changing room.

* * *

Mana skidded to a halt as the guitar player packed his things up and smiled at her.

"On time as always," he teased as Mana sighed softly.

"Of course," Mana smiled as she brushed some hair out of her face "You'd think I'd pass up the opportunity to sing?"

The guitar player snorted as Mana lowered her bags and began unpacking her speakers, electronic piano and microphone.

"You passed up the opportunity to do a collaboration with me," he retorted.

"You haven't seen Ichiru in full jealous douche mode," Mana smirked as she began playing her first song "Space please."

The guy shrugged as he went to a nearby table, ordering a drink as Mana began singing. The shopping crowds were still thin, a couple of people pausing to hear her. On the upper floor of the shopping centre, a well-dressed man observed her performance. A few moments later, his wife and daughter approached him. By the end of the first song, they were walking away, bodyguards lingering around them. Mana looked up and raised an eyebrow when she saw Ichiru watching her amongst the crowd. But wait, he wasn't Ichiru. Mana's fingers hesitated on the keyboard as the silver head backed off and walked off, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Mana switched to the second song until she then saw Ichiru, the real Ichiru.

"Ichiru Miura, you're supposed to be at work!" she accidentally barked into the microphone and Ichiru shrugged.

"How can I stay away from you when you sing?" he teased and Mana rolled her eyes.

But Mana couldn't help her smile. She couldn't help her affectionate glare.

"You'll be the death of me," she teased before singing the first lyrics.


End file.
